Kataomoi
by Bad Sector
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda SMA yang kelewat baik hati harus bersedia menerima kenyataan dirinya mati karena hal itu. Namun, apakah itu akhir semuanya? AU!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Kataomoi

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Supranatural, Romance, Comedy.

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Rias Gremory(oke, mungkin bakal ada harem tapi mini harem aja.)

Rated: M

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda SMA yang kelewat baik hati harus bersedia menerima kenyataan dirinya mati karena hal itu. Namun, apakah itu akhir semuanya?

Warning: Typo,Adult theme, Sexual theme, Violence, etc.

A/N**: Ah, aku bikin cerita baru lagi. #Wuuuu padahal yang lain juga masih belum selesai! Gomen gomen, tapi setelah melihat jadwal baruku aku merasa lebih longgar hahaha. Jadi aku buat cerita ini sebagai selingan saja. Oke, kalian mungkin protes kenapa pairnya mainstream banget. Ya, aku nggak bisa komentar banyak karena pikiranku hanya terarah pada Naruto dan Rias pada Fic ini. Tanpa banyak basa basi silahkan nikmati. P.S : Rias bukan iblis disini.**

**Keterangan: **'…..' (ini suara batin atau suara misterius jikalau dicerita ini muncul lagi)

"…." (Bicara biasa)

Chapter 1 : Cinta satu arah

Disebuah kelas, duduklah seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 16 tahun. Matanya sedari tadi hanya menatap sendu kejendela kelas yang berada disampingnya. Tatapan tersebut sebetulnya dia arahkan kepada seorang gadis berambut merah panjang diluar kelasnya. Gadis itu sedang bercengkrama dengan temannya sembari terkikik sesaat. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sendiri menatap gadis tersebut dari kejauhan.

'Andai saja aku punya keberanian lebih.' Dirinya hanya memandang dari jauh tanpa bisa menggapai gadis tersebut. inilah salah satu penyakit yang sering dialami oleh anak seusianya. Penyakit tidak kronis tetapi berakibat fatal bernama Cinta. Dan parahnya lagi, dia mengalami sub spesies dari penyakit itu. Namanya cinta satu arah.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau melamun terus? Kau lupa kalau kamu hari ini ada acara klub?" sebuah suara bass menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya. Secara perlahan, dia menatap lawan bicaranya itu. Dihadapannya sekarang berdiri seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan mata senada menatapnya bingung.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Untung kau mengingatkanku. Ayo pergi, Issei." Naruto lalu mengambil tas selempangnya dan berlari kencang menuju lorong kelas.

Pemuda satu ini berlari seperti dikejar setan, dia mencoba menghindari setiap rintangan dilorong kelas tempat ia berlari layaknya seorang ninja namun gagal. Akibatnya, beberapa orang ditabraknya secara brutal. Dirinya yang sedang terburu-buru hanya bisa meminta maaf sembari berlari kencang.

"Maaf!" "Maaf!" seluruh lorong yang dilaluinya pasti tidak luput dari kata satu itu. Sementara itu, para siswa sudah memaklumi kesibukkan anggota klub fotografi sekolah satu itu. Setiap hari merupakan waktu Hunting baginya. Hasil jepretannya terkadang memenangkan lomba meskipun hanya berada dilevel kota.

Sraakkk!

Pintu ruangan klub Fotografi SMA Kuoh terbuka secara kasar. Naruto, si pembuka nampak seperti orang yang baru saja melahirkan. Hidungnya kembang kempis begitupun dadanya yang juga naik turun karena keletihan berlari dari lantai 3 menuju lantai 1.

"Maaf terlambat! Ini fotonya! "dirinya menyerahkan sebuah memory card kepada seorang gadis berkacamata yang memasang wajah mesum.

'Ah, apakah hari ini kau memotret gadis telanjang?" omongan vulgar itu meluncur dari mulut seorang gadis dengan lancarnya. Sepertinya sang gadis sudah terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu.

Sementara itu, Naruto hanya menjitak kepala gadis itu. "Tidak mungkin, Kiryuu. Aku hanya akan memotret hal yang menurutku indah." Pemuda ini tidak habis pikir setan semacam apa yang bersemayam dikepala gadis ini.

'Hahaha, kuharap kau jujur dengan perkataanmu." Kiryuu hanya tertawa renyah sembari memasukkan memory card itu kedalam kantungnya. "Baik, pertemuan hari ini sudah selesai." Gadis mesum itu kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan klub sembari menenteng sebuah laptop.

"Dasar aneh. Aku jauh jauh kesini dan cuma dibeginikan." Naruto mencibir sebal karena ulah sang ketua klub. Pemuda pirang itupun memilih meninggalkan ruangan fotografi dan memilih kembali menuju kehalaman sekolah karena sudah waktunya pulang sekolah.

Naruto yang baru saja beranjak pulang dari sekolahnya kini lebih memilih untuk berhenti disebuah kafe. Dia terlebih dahulu mengecek isi dompetnya. Tentu tak lucu kalau kau harus mencuci piring demi membayar tagihan pembayaran.

Tring!

Semacam bel telah dipasang oleh pemilik kafe untuk memberitahukan dirinya jikalau ada pelanggan datang. Naruto lalu memilih sebuah tempat duduk yang bersebelahan dengan jalanan. Baginya, inilah spot terbaik untuk menikmati segala sesuatu baik makanan atupun mencari ide.

"selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" seorang pelayan cantik dengan baju kerjanya menghampiri Naruto yang masih melamun. Dirinya menanyakan hal tersebut sembari menawarkan daftar menu. Pemuda pirang itupun menerimanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hmm,aku pesan Cappuccino dan Pancake saja." Naruto hanya memilih menu ringan hari ini dikarenakan moodnya juga sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik. Dirinya hanya menatap bosan kearah jalanan yang mulai basah karena diguyur hujan.

'Ah sial! Aku lupa bawa paying tadi!' pemuda tersebut menggerutu kepada dirinya sendiri akibat kebodohannya karena tidak percaya pada ramalan cuaca. Hey, ini jepang bung! Pasti teknologi mereka hanya memiliki 1% saja dalam kesalahan kerja.

Akhirnya pemuda itu memilih untuk membuka tas selempangnya. Diambilnya sebuah laptop kecil yang selalu dia bawa kemanapun dan ditaruhnya diatas meja. Perlahan dia memilih membuka forum dimana biasanya dia bertukar ilmu tentang fotografi. Dirinya berterima kasih karena masih ada kafe dengan akses Wifi gratis tanpa password disini.

Jarinya secara perlahan menggeser track pad laptopnya sembari memandang kagum terhadap hasil jepretan para professional diforum itu. 'Wah, mereka jauh lebih hebat dariku. Aku masih harus belajar banyak agar bisa menjadi fotografer dokumenter.'begitulah isi pikirannya ketika melihat para maestro bekerja.

"Pesanan anda telah tiba." Sebuah suara lembut membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Ternyata pelayan tadi telah membawakan makanannya.

"Ah, terima kasih."Pemuda pirang itu melempar senyum lembutnya kepada pelayan disampingnya. Sang pelayan hanya tersenyum tipis sembari meninggalkannya.

Naruto kini mengambil Cappuccino miliknya sembari tetap fokus pada layar laptopnya. Sesekalli tangannya mengambil potongan pancake yang telah dia iris terlebih dahulu. Dia nampaknya terhisap kedalam dunianya sendiri.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, hujan akhirnya berhenti. Naruto sendiri akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kafe tersebut. tentunya dengan membayar tagihannya terlebih dahulu.

Tring!

Bel diatas pintu kafe itu berbunyi lagi sebagai pertanda bahwa ada yang pergi.

Naruto memilih untuk segera pulang menuju rumahnya karena melihat langit yang masih mendung. Jalanan juga masih basah dan terdapat sedikit genangan air ditepi trotoar. Dirinya memilih berjalan secara pelan mengingat jalanan basah kadang mengundang bahaya tak terduga.

Tep!

Langkahnya kini terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis yang dipujanya selama ini dari kejauhan. "Rias-senpai?" kedua mata birunya tak hentinya menatap intens pada sosok itu. Jarak diantara mereka hanya sekitar 3 meter. Namun, jarak tersebut terasa amat jauh bagi pemuda ini untuk sekedar menyapanya.

Gadis itu mengenakan payung berwarna putih yang masih dia gunakan meskipun hujan terpasang sebuah headset berwarna abu-abu. Ah, gadis ini berhasil mengalihkan dunia Naruto.

Gadis itu terlihat hendak menyeberang dijalan raya. Dilihatnya lampu tanda menyebrang masih berwarna merah. Dia menurut saja dan memilih diam. Namun, sekitar beberapa saat kemudian lampu tersebut berubah menjadi hijau.

Gadis itu nampak sedikit bingung. Namun, karena jalanan yang sepi maka dia memilih langsung menyeberang saja. Namun, gadis itu tak sadar bahwa dari kejauhan muncul sebuah truk besar dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju kearahnya. Telinga gadis itu sendiri telah ditulikan oleh musik dari headset tersebut.

Sementara itu, truk itu juga tidak membunyikan klakson sama sekali. Dia hanya terus maju mencoba menghantam Rias.

Naruto yang melihat ini secara reflek entah karena rasa baik hatinya atau karena rasa cintanya yang sudah membutakan dirinya kemudian menerjang kencang kearah Rias.

Brukh!

Dia berhasil mendorong Rias sampai ketepi jalan. Namun, kini dirinya yang harus berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan truk itu.

Bruakh!

Tubuh itu terpental sejauh sepuluh meter secara sadis. Seluruh isi tasnya berceceran terbang lalu jatuh berserakkan diaspal yang masih basah. Perlahan darah mengalir secara hebat dari kepala serta anggota geraknya tak bisa lagi digerakkan.

"Uhuk!" Naruto terbatuk sembari mengeluarkan darah. Tampaknya paru-parunya remuk akibat tabrakan tadi. Dia berusaha menoleh kearah Rias.'Syukurlah.' Begitulah kata hatinya melihat gadis itu baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi, tak lama kemudian dirinya melihat seorang pria berambut perak dipeluk secara erat oleh gadis itu. Pria tersebut berusaha menenangkannya. Namun, sebuah seringai tertangkap dimata Naruto.

Mata Naruto hanya terlihat membulat karena kejadian itu. Dia tahu kalau pria itu punya niat tak baik jika melihat seringainya tadi. 'S-sial, tubuhku makin lemas.' Perlahan pemuda malang itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Para pengguna jalan serta polisi baru saja berdatangan saat itu.

'R-Rias-senpai…..' akhirnya pemuda pirang ini menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya karena sudah tak kuat menahan sakit ditubuhnya.

"Gawat! Denyut nadinya melemah! Cepat panggil ambulans!" salah satu polisi disana berusaha menelepon ambulans. Kejadian tadi seketika membuat seisi pengguna jalan menjadi heboh.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Apa aku akan mati disini?' sebuah tanya dibenak Naruto. Kini tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan. Tak ada lagi luka seperti tadi. Dirinya kini berjalan disebuah jembatan dengan bagian bawah tanpa dasar. Namun, dirinya melihat tubuhnya disana. Dirinya melihat kedua orang tuanya beserta adikknya menangis hebat melihat tubuh kakunya.

'Apakah aku akan mati dengan cara seperti ini?' sebuah tanya kembali terlontar. Dirinya merasa bahwa bukanlah ini waktu untuk mati. Dia merasa harus hidup lebih lama lagi.

'Kau ingin hidup?' sebuah suara menggema terdengar dijembatan itu. Naruto menjadi terkejut karena suara tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" sebuah tanya kembali digunakannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan. Nampaknya ini kebiasaan alami seorang Naruto.

'Aku tanya, kau ingin hidup?' tampakanya orang yang sedang berbicara dengan pemuda pirang ini memiliki hobi yang sama. Naruto akhirnya memilih mengalah.

'Ya, aku ingin hidup.' Jawaban singkat itu membawa perubahan besar pada tempatnya sekarang. Seketika jembatan itu berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan bernuansa eropa klasik. Terdapat empat buah kursi sofa yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Disana duduklah seorang pria berambut cepak dengan bagian poni berwarna emas.

"Kau ingin hidupkan?" pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar. Naruto menjadi malas menjawabnya karena terus saja pertanyaan yang sama diulang.

"Ya, aku ingin hidup." Pemuda itu kini berdiri dihadapan pria itu dengan tubuh transparannya.

Sebuah senyum mengembang dibibir pria senyum yang terkesan jahat akan tetapi juga mengundang kesan misterius.

"Baiklah, kau akan hidup. Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Azazel." Pria itu mengenalkan dirinya dengan cuek. Tangannya terlipat rapi sembari memandang Naruto dari atas kebawah seolah menilai apakah sosok dihadapannya ini pantas untuk sesuatu yang akan diterimanya nanti.

"Azazel? Aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Hmmm, ah itu nama salah seorang malaikat jatuh." Naruto kembali mengingat momen ketika dia melakukan pemotretan dengan tema malaikat.

"Hahaha, baguslah kalau kau mengenalku. Ini akan menjadi lebih mudah. Apakah kau akan percaya kalau kubilang didunia ini sekarang sedang terjadi perang?" Azazel melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat bingung Naruto.

"Perang? Tentu dibelahan dunia ini sering terjadi perang." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan tersebut menggunakan segala pengetahuan yang dimilikinya.

Azazel yang mendengarnya cuma bisa tertawa. "Hahaha, bukan itu maksudku. Baiklah, akan kuperjelas. Apakah kau percaya bila kubilang dunia ini sedang berusaha didominasi oleh para malaikat jatuh, Malaikat, serta iblis?" pria itu kemudian mengambil wine dimejanya sembari menuangnya kedalam gelas berisi es batu.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu menjadi berpikir sejenak. "Hmm, dengan hal semacam ini terjadi padaku maka akan sulit untuk berkata tidak mengenai perkataanmu." Pemuda pirang ini kelihatannya mempercayai omongan pria dihadapannya ini.

"Hahaha, kau memang pintar. Dan percayakah bila aku bilang kalau semua itu dipertaruhkan didalam sebuah turnamen dimana nasib umat manusia yang tidak tahu apa-apa juga dipertaruhkan disana?" Azazel kembali melempar sebuah pertanyaan diluar nalar seorang manusia biasa.

"Tidak, untuk kali ini aku lumayan sulit mempercayainya. Lagipula, apa keuntungan yang mereka raih dari manusia sepertiku?" Naruto kini bertanyabalik pada Azazel. Menurutnya manusia tidak punya harga penting dalam masalah ini.

Azazel hanya menyeringai ketika mendengar hal itu. "Naruto, aku tidak tahu apakah Atheisme yang kau anut membuatmu menjadi mengalihkan pandanganmu atau apa. Namun, kau harus tahu bahwa manusialah pusat pergerakkan seluruh alam semesta sekarang! Para malaikat mendapat kekuatan dari lantunan pujian kalian terhadap Tuhan, Malaikat jatuh sepertiku menambah keturunan dengan berhubungan badan dengan manusia, serta para iblis yang selalu membentuk kontrak kerja sama bersama Manusia."

Naruto menjadi tercengang sedikit mendengar hal tersebut. "K-kau serius?' hal ini baru pertama kali dia dengar. Dirinya tak menyangka bahwa ada begitu banyak potensi dalam diri seorang manusia.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat sebuah penawaran denganmu. kuberikan kau kehidupan lagi dengan bermodalkan kecerdasanku ini. Namun kau harus melakukan apa yang aku bilang." Azazel membuka ssesi tawar menawarnya kali ini.

Naruto yang mendengarnyamenjadi sedikit ragu. Namun keraguan itu terbaca dimata Azazel. Sebuah senyum tipis penuh makna terlukis diwajah pria itu.

"Naruto, tahukah kau bahwa dirimu baru meninggal dalam jangka waktu beberapa jam saja. Disaat itu Rias Gremory sudah berada dalam ancaman." Azazel berusaha menggoda Naruto. Pria ini sudah lama memata-matai Naruto. Dia mengetahui segalanya mengenai pemuda pirang ini sampai hal terkecil.

"B-Benarkah?! Kalau begitu aku harus bagaimana?" Naruto menjadi panik ketika nama gadis itu diucapkan. Dirinya merasa bahwa Cinta pertamanya itu masih tetap melekat dihatinya.

"Kau hanya perlu mendengarkanku." Azazel menyeringai sembari mengepakkan kedua belas sayap hitamnya.

TBC

**Buat kalian yang nunggu sekuel The Shifter udah aku ketik kok hahaha. Cuma aku masih pusing apa judulnya hahaha. Ada ide?**

**Oke, sekian dulu chapter satunya, seperti biasa. Silahkan berikan koreksi, saran, ataupun ide bagi fic ini. Terima kasih buat yang mau Review, fav, ataupun follow fic ini. Review kalian merupakan sumber inspirasi dan pembangkit semangat bagi author untuk melanjutkan cerita. Mind to review?. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Kataomoi

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Superanatural, Romance, Comedy.

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Rias Gremory(oke, mungkin bakal ada harem tapi mini harem aja.)

Rated: M

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda SMA yang kelewat baik hati harus bersedia menerima kenyataan dirinya mati karena hal itu. Namun, apakah itu akhir semuanya?

Warning: Typo,Adult theme, Sexual theme, Violence, etc.

**A/N** :** Oke, kuharap chapter ini memperjelas cerita hehehe. Maaf jumlah wordnya kurang karena masih kuanggap sebagai sambungan dari chapter 1. Untuk yang request fic dengan tema balas dendan karena dikhianati akan kupikirkan idenya tapi mungkin publishnya bukan sekarang. Mungkin sekitar pertengahan September nanti. Kelamaan kah? Ya, saya juga mohon maaf karena itu. Karena fic yang lainnya juga harus diselesaikan ? kalau deal nanti aku buat hehehe.**

**Keterangan: **'…..' (ini suara batin atau suara misterius jikalau dicerita ini muncul lagi)

"…." (Bicara biasa)

Chapter 2 : Pedang

Disebuah ruangan terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah yang sepertinya sedang berada dalam situasi buruk. Mengapa demikian? Bisa dikatakan seperti itu karena dirinya terikat di sebuah kursi dengan mulutnya ditutup paksa menggunakan sebuah lakban hitam.

"Hmmpppfff!" Gadis itu berusaha memberontak akan tetapi ikatan tersebut terlalu kuat untuk sedikit cairan bening menetes dari tepi mata indah pemilik surai merah itu. Dirinya tak menyangka harinya bisa sesial ini. Mulai dari hampir tertabrak truk hingga disekap seperti sekarang.

Ditabrak? Ah, dirinya teringat pada penolongnya itu. Dirinya bahkan belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang itu meskipun dia tidak mengetahui nasib pemuda tersebut. Dirinya hanya mengingat ketika seorang pria yang dia cintai segera menghampirinya dan memberikan pelukan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Setelah itu ia tak ingat apapun sampai tersadar diruangan kecil ini.

Kriet!

Perlahan pintu besi ruangan tersebut terbuka. Mata gadis itu menampakkan ekspresi penasaran dan senang. Dirinya berharap ada yang menyelamatkannya dari tempat itu.

Didepan pintu tersebut berdiri seorang pria berambut perak panjang dengan memakai sebuah tuxedo putih. Wajah pria itu terlihat rupawan adanya. Rambut peraknya diikat kuncir satu kebelakang. Namun, sorot matanya bukanlah sorot mata manusia.

"Rias…" Pria itu memanggil nama gadis dihadapannya dengan tatapan layaknya psikopat. Ditangan kanannya telah ada sebuah pisau kecil untuk melakukan pembedahan. Terlihat langkah pria perak itu mulai aneh. Dia seperti ilmuwan gila.

"Euclid-kun…" Ketakutan tergambar jelas diwajah Rias. Dia tak pernah melihat ekspresi semacam ini muncul dari wajah pria tersebut. Dirinya hanya mengenal sisi lain pria itu.

"Rias sayang, waktunya kau menjadi satu denganku." Euclid kemudian memotong urat nadi dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Darah mengalir secara perlahan kelantai tempat mereka berpijak melewati semacam pola yang tergambar dilantai. Perlahan sebuah pola Hexagram disertai aksara aneh bersinar dari bawah lantai.

Sringgg!

Rias hanya terdiam ketakutan melihat hal tersebut. Baginya ini sudah berada diluar pemahaman akal sehatnya. Dia selalu berpegang pada ilmu pasti untuk menjelaskan semua fenomena yang ada. Namun, kali ini sebuah peristiwa diluar nalarnya terjadi.

"Ukh!" kedua mata gadis itu membulat ketika melihat dibelakang Euclid telah berdiri beberapa makhluk bertubuh aneh dengan mata merah menyala. Makhluk tersebut sebagian memiliki tubuh layaknya manusia namun mereka memiliki perbedaan mencolok dibanding manusia yakni sayap kelelawar.

Euclid berjalan secara terhuyung-huyung mendekati Rias. Pria setengah gila ini lalu membuka perban yang membekap mulut gadis itu. Perlahan diarahkan wajah indah itu menghadap wajahnya. "Rias….. kau akan menjadi persembahan terbaikku." Pria berambut perak ini menatap dalam kedua mata biru gadis tersebut.

"A-apa maksud semua ini?" Rias masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dia menolak percaya kalau orang dihadapannya sekarang adalah Euclid Lucifuge, pemuda yang dicintainya selama ini.

"khu, khu , khu. Rias, Rias. Kau tidak sadar bahwa selama ini aku selalu mencari saat-saat dimana diriku bisa membunuhmu?" Pria itu menggengam wajah gadis itu dengan kasar. Ditariknya secara perlahan wajah gadis itu agar mendekat padanya.

"A-apa? kau pasti bohong! Euclid yang kukenal bukanlah orang seperti ini!" Rias menolak percaya kepada kenyataan dihadapannya itu. Dia hanya mengingat sosok pria ini sebagai si baik hati dan selalu menemaninya.

"Hah! Kau terlalu naïf! Kau pikir ada orang bodoh yang mau mengasuh anak yatim piatu sepertimu selama ini tanpa alasan jelas hah?" Euclid menatap Rias dengan wajah tatapan psikopatik berat. Pisau ditangan kanannya dimainkannya keleher gadis itu seolah siap menyayat halus kulit mulus tersebut.

"!" Rias kembali teringat kenangan buruk dikepalanya 4 tahun lalu, sebuah hari yang ingin dia lupakan didalam ingatannya.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

4 tahun lalu

Disebuah hutan, terlihat seorang anak perempuan berusia belasan tahun sedang berlari kencang membelah sunyinya hutan. Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua matanya. Anak muda itu baru saja mengalami hari paling mengerikan didalam hidupnya. Dia kehilangan keluarganya.

"Kaa-san… Tou-san….Nii-san…." Lirihan gadis itu menyertai langkah kakinya. Dia tak tahu harus kemana. Dirinya hanya bisa berlari sejauh mungkin dari bahaya dibelakangnya. Rambut merahnya acak-acakan karena hal tersebut.

"Grrr!" semacam bunyi geraman hewan terdengar dari belakang gadis itu. Hal inilah yang membuat gadis berambut merah tersebut berlari layaknya orang kesetanan. Terlihat dibelakangnya ada lima ekor hewan berbentuk layaknya anjing namun mempunyai kepala tiga sedang mengejarnya seperti mengejar mangsa.

Brukh!

Entah sial atau apa, gadis tersebut tersandung sebuah batu. Otomatis dirinya mendarat ditanah dengan keras. Perlahan kulitnya robek akibat kasarnya permukaan tanah. Darah mulai mengalir dari kulit yang robek itu. Gadis tersebut hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit. Tangisnya sudah habis untuk segala hal memilukan tadi.

'Hiks.." Dirinya kini hanya bisa terbaring ditanah sembari melihat kawanan anjing aneh itu semakin mendekatinya. Dirinya kini hanya bisa memejamkan matanya mengetahui nyawanya pasti lunas kali ini.

Zrash!

Sebuah bunyi tebasan menyadarkan dirinya dari rasa putus asanya. Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut perak bersinar akibat cahaya bulan sedang berdiri melindunginya dari para anjing tersebut sembari memainkan pedangnya.

"Bertahanlah, ini tidak akan lama!" pemuda itu sekarang melesat kearah para anjing tersebut. dia mengeluarkan sebuah botol air dan menuangkan semacam air kebesi pedangnya. Kemudian, dengan piawai dirinya menebas satu persatu makhluk itu menggunakan senjatanya.

Sementara itu, anak perempuan tersebut memandanginya dengan wajah tak percaya. Dirinya sekarang merasa melihat seorang pahlawan. Pemuda tersebut terus menyerang semua lawannya meskipun mendapat gigitan dari para anjing itu. Perempuan inipun hanya terdiam melihat pertarungan itu.

Akhirnya, setelah sejam bertarung. Pemuda itu menghampiri gadis tersebut. Dengan tubuh berlumuran darah dirinya berjalan sempoyongan kearah gadis itu.

"Hey, sekarang sudah aman. Maafkan aku yang datang terlambat. Semua ini kesalahanku." Pemuda itu memasang ekspresi memilukan. Terlihat penyesalan amat jelas dari wajahnya. "Namaku adalah Euclid. Aku adalah exorcist yang hendak membasmi iblis disini. Namun, tak kusangka mereka menyerang keluargamu saat sedang berada sungguh menyesal. Akibat keterlambatanku semua menjadi seperti ini. Kau bisa menghukumku akibat ini." Pemuda itu kemudian berlutut dihadapan gadis muda itu.

Gyut!

Gadis muda itu memeluk Euclid dengan erat. Tangannya bergetar hebat, nampaknya sang gadis sedang merasakan dilema didalam hatinya. "T-tolong, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi setelah ini. Mereka telah mengambil semua milikku. Ini bukan salahmu…..ini adalah sebuah takdir kejam…." Gadis itu ternyata lebih dewasa dibanding penampilannya.

Gyut!

Euclid membalas pelukan itu. "Tenanglah, ada aku disini. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua ini." Tak terasa tangis gadis itu meledak karena hal ini.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan menyadarkan lamunan Rias. Matanya nampak bergetar hebat melihat orang yang menamparnya tak lain adalah Euclid, pria yang dia cinta. Air mata itu semakin deras mengalir dari wajahnya. Dirinya tak menyangka mendapat hari sesial ini.

"Dengarkan aku kalau aku bicara!" Euclid memegangi pipi Rias dengan tangan kirinya. Dia menekan pipi tersebut secara kuat sampai gadis ini meringis kesakitan.

"Hah, tahukah kau sebuah fakta penting? Sebuah fakta lucu yang akan kuceritakan padamu karena bagaimanapun kau akan mati setelah ini." Euclid kemudian menjilat lembut pipi gadis itu. Dia bertingkah seolah-olah dirinya sang penguasa sekarang.

"…apa…..?"Rias kini hanya mencoba menjawab secara otomatis. Mentalnya sudah tergoncang karena hal ini. Dia merasa bahwa sebaiknya ada yang membangunkannya dan mengatakan bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi buruk.

"Khu, khu, khu. Akan kuberitahukan sebuah fakta menarik padamu." Euclid tertawa layaknya orang gila. Dia kemudian mengambil sebuah botol vodka diruangan itu. Kemudian dia sejenak menenggak miras itu. "Ahh~" Rasa alkohol tersebut semakin merusak susunan syarafnya yang memang sudah rusak.

"Rias Gremory, tahukah kalau yang membunuh anggota keluargamu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah aku! Ya, aku membunuh mereka semua! Hahaha! Tak kusangka memakai anjing kampung seperti itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membunuh mereka!" Euclid tertawa lagi. Kali ini dia melempar botol vodka miliknya kelantai sampai pecah.

Prangg!

Begitulah bunyi dari botol itu. Tak jauh berbeda dengan hati Rias dirinya hanya memasang tatapan sebuah rasa sakit menyeruak didalam dirinya. Rasa tersebut bercampur dengan ketidakpercayaan.

"Bohong….KAU PASTI BOHONG! EUCLID YANG KUKENAL BUKANLAH SEPERTI DIRIMU!" Rias berusaha menyangkal semuanya. Air matanya mengalir deras. Perlahan tapi pasti, sebuah aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Hahaha! Inilah yang aku tunggu. Aku selama 4 tahun ini berakting layaknya seorang ksatria dihadapanmu cuma untuk hari ini! Kupikir akan lebih mudah melakukan ekstraksi jika kau sekarat, tapi ternyata ada gangguan tadi siang. Maka dari itu, sekarang akan kumulai ritualnya." Euclid mulai merapal mantra-mantra aneh. Perlahan hitam tersebut menyembur keluar dari tubuh Rias.

"Arrggghhh!" Rias merintih kesakitan sekarang. Segala macam sakit kini sudah komplit melengkapinya. Dari sakit hati sampai sakit fisik.

'Tolong….tolong…siapapun…..' Rias hanya bisa meratap sekarang. Dirinya sudah tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit ini. Namun, niat hidupnya masih ada. Dia masih ingat dengan pengorbanan keluarganya untuk menyelamatkannya.

'Kau ingin kutolong?' sebuah suara terdengar entah dari mana. Rias yang mendengarnya menjadi terkejut.

'Ya, kumohon. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Aku hanya ingin semua ini berakhir.' Rias hanya bisa menjawab dari dalam hatinya karena rasa sakit teramat sangat membuat mulutnya membisu.

'Baiklah, sekarang aku kupinjamkan kekuatanku. Mulai sekarang hidupku adalah hidupku, begitupun denganku.' Suara tersebut mengeluarkan semacam perjanjian lisan kepada Rias.

Rias yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menutup matanya perlahan sebagai tanda setuju. Yang penting dia harus tetap hidup.

Sringgg!

Sebuah cahaya kuning membuat ruangan tersebut bersinar terang. Euclid terkejut bukan main ketika melihat hal itu. Dirinya menutup matanya untuk menghindari silaunya cahaya itu. Para makhluk aneh ditempat itu juga menutup mata mereka karena silau.

Jrash!

Sebuah Katana berwarna hitam dengan garis merah pada bagian tengah terlihat menebas bahu Euclid. Katana itu memancarkan aura cahaya yang kuat namun tampak tenang. Gagangnya dipegang oleh seorang gadis berambut merah panjang. Mata biru gadis itu kini menjadi kekuningan entah karena apa.

"Argghhhh! " Euclid merintih kesakitan ketika bahunya tertebas katana tersebut. perlahan bahunya mulai berubah menjadi butiran debu. Pria itu dengan panik memotong bahu kanannya itu menggunakan pisau bedahnya yang memanjang.

Jrash!

Gadis bernama Rias itu tidak memberi kesempatan kepada Euclid untuk bertindak. Dengan cepat dia melakukan tebasan melintang keperut itu, tangan kirinya yang kosong menembakkan sebuah laser kearah para makhluk aneh tadi.

"Ohok!" Euclid memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Perlahan darah mulai mengucur deras dari perutnya. "K-kurang ajar!" Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang besar berwarna putih. Dia mencoba menebas kepala Rias.

Trank!

Rias bergerak seolah seorang pendekar pedang sejati. Dia dengan mudah mengindari tebasan liar tersebut dengan menggunakan Katana miliknya sebagai penangkis. Dia kemudian menyeret pedangnya yang masih menempel pada pedang Euclid secara cepat sehingga menimbulkan bunga api.

Jrash!

Sebuah tebasan kembali bersarang didada Euclid. "Arrggghhhh!" tebasan tersebut memiliki semacam efek korosif bagi tubuh Euclid. Pria itu kemudian menjatuhkan pedangnya. Dia secara tergopoh-gopoh merangkak kearah Rias karena rasa sakit dari tebasan itu.

"Rias…kau tidak serius ingin membunuhku kan? Kau bercanda ka-" omongan pria itu terhenti ketika Katana itu menembus kepala Euclid. Perlahan tubuh pria perak tersebut terbakar sebuah api emas.

"Arrggg! Panas! Awas kau Rias! Kau pasti akan kubunuh suatu hari nanti!" Andai saja itu benar. Namun, sekarang Euclid tinggal onggokan debu. Sementara itu, Rias mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah para makhluk aneh tersebut. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia melesat kencang sembari menngayunkan senjatanya.

"Arrrggghhhh!" begitulah kejadian mencekam diruangan tersebut terjadi. Rias membantai semuanya tanpa ampun. Namun, sebenarnya bukanlah dia dalang semua itu.

Setelah pembantaian itu, perlahan dari tubuh Rias keluar seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Mata biru langitnya nampak masih menampakkan sinar kehidupan. Sementara itu, tubuh gadis dihadapannya mulai terjatuh ketanah.

Hup!

Dengan sigap dirinya menangkap tubuh gadis itu. Dia kelihatannya bingung harus membawa gadis itu dia memutuskan untuk membawanya kesebuah gudang yang berada didekat tempat gudang sepi tak berpenghuni.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setibanya digudang itu. Dia membaringkan Rias disebuah kardus bekas yang ia lipat sedemikian rupa menjadi semacam kasur tipis.

Mata pemuda itu memandang sedih gadis dihadapannya. Dirinya tak menyangka nasib Rias begitu malang. Dirinya mendengar semuanya. Tak terasa tangan pemuda pirang itu mengepal kuat sendiri ketika mengingat wajah Euclid.

"Ya, setidaknya aku bisa hidup lagi berkat Azazel." Pemuda itu menghela nafas lega karena perjanjiannya kepada gubernur malaikat jatuh itu.

[Flashback]

"Kau hanya perlu mendengarkanku." Pria itu menyeringai sembari mengepakkan kedua belas sayap hitamnya. Dialah Azazel, gubernur malaikat jatuh.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkannya." Pemuda itu memasang wajah serius sekarang. Jujur, dirinya masih punya banyak hal yang harus dia selesaikan dan kematian ini membuat semuanya kacau.

Azazel tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Kemudian, dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu berwarna hitam dari sebuah laci. Perlahan dibukanya kotak itu.

Klak!

Kotak itu terbuka dan menampakkan sebuah gulungan. Azazel lalu membuka gulungan tersebut sembari melukai jarinya. Dia mengoleskan darah bekas luka itu didalam lembaran itu.

Sringg!

Sebuah cahaya bersinar dan mengubah gulungan itu menjadi sebuah pedang hitam dengan kesan anggun terpancar darinya. Dibagian gagangnya terdapat sebuah garis kosong yang tampaknya belum terisi apapun.

"Naruto, apakah kau percaya bahwa Tuhan menciptakan sebuah alat yang mampu untuk membunuhnya?" Azazel mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan diluar nalar manusia lagi.

"Kurasa aku tidak percaya. Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan sebuah kelemahan untuk kesempurnaan-Nya?" Tampaknya pemuda bernama Naruto itu tak percaya akan perkataan Azazel. Lagipula, untuk apa membunuh Tuhan?

"Hahaha, kau memang manusia normal. Namun, itulah daya tarik darimu. Baiklah, percaya atau tidak memang ada alat seperti itu. Mereka disebut [Longinus]. Longinus dibuat oleh Tuhan dengan memasukkan kekuatan super dahsyat pada setiap 13 Longinus didunia ini." Azazel memberikan penjelasan secara singkat dan mudah dimengerti.

"Hmm, aku mengerti. Jadi, apa hubungannya denganku?" Naruto berbalik menanyakan hal itu kepada Azazel. Rasanya tidak ada hubungannya antara dirinya dan sesuatu bernama Longinus itu.

"Hahaha, tentu saja ada. Longinus merupakan varian dari Sacred gear. Sacred Gear sendiri semacam alat yang merupakan berkah dari Tuhan kepada umat manusia. Nah, sekarang kau akan menjadi bagian dari itu." Azazel membuat sebuah kalimat yang membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya karena bingung.

"Maksudmu?" pemuda pirang ini tak paham perkataan Azazel kali ini.

"Kau akan menjadi sebuah Sacred Gear." Azazel memasang senyum senangnya.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto menjadi semakin bingung. Beragam tanya muncul dikepalanya akibat perkataan Azazel.

Azazel hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Naruto. Dirinya lalu memilih menyesap wine yang masih tersisa digelasnya. "Baiklah, kau harus tahu. Ada beberapa Longinus dengan jiwa makhluk mistis didalamnya. Tuhan mampu menyegel dua ekor naga surgawi, seekor singa suci. Kemudian sebuah pertanyaan muncul dikepalaku. Bisakah aku melakukan hal yang sama? Jawabannya ternyata bisa. Aku berhasil menyegel seekor naga didalam Sacred Gear buatanku. Kemudian aku mencoba berkreasi lagi dengan patokan itu." Azazel kemudian memamerkan pedang dihadapannya itu.

"Pedang ini kuberikan nama Shusui, Sword of Light. Ini merupakan Sacred gear buatanku yang paling kubanggakan. Dia memiliki kemampuan campuran dari seluruh pecahan Excalibur yang kuberikan semacam proses replikasi . Aku meluangkan waktu lumayan lama untuk kreasiku ini. Dia juga telah kuberikan kemampuan sinkronisasi dengan tubuh nyatamu. Jadi, kau akan menjadi sebuah pedang hidup!" Azazel tersenyum bangga pada karyanya ini.

"Aku juga bisa memodifikasinya lain kali bila aku menginginkan adanya perubahan. Jadi, apakah kau menerima tawaranku? Jadilah sebuah Sacred Gear, Naruto! Demi keluargamu dan orang yang kau cintai!" Azazel mencoba mendorong Naruto agar menjadi apa yang dia inginkan.

Naruto sekarang hanya bisa terdiam. Perlahan dia mengingat semuanya sejak kematiannya. Dia melihat tangisan keluarganya serta para sahabatnya. Tak lupa juga Rias, gadis yang ia cintai meski cintanya hanya satu arah.

Grep!

Naruto menggengam pedang tersebut dengan cahaya kuning bersinar terang dari pedang itu. Secara perlahan pedang tersebut tersedot kedalam tubuh pemuda pirang tersebut.

"!" pemuda pirang tersebut merasakan perubahan drastis pada tubuhnya. Perlahan dirinya merasa mendapat semacam juga muncul semacam tato berpola dua pasang sayap hitam. Naruto lalu menoleh kelengannya karena ada semacam sensasi panas menjalar dari sana.

"Apa itu?" Naruto menatap bingung pada tatonya itu.

Azazel hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. "Itu hanya merek dagang hahaha." Jawaban ini membuat Naruto Sweatdrop."Baiklah, sekarang selamatkanlah gadis yang kau cintai itu. Kini dia sedang dalam bahaya. Kemampuan bertarungmu telah kuatur otomatis ketika kau bergabung dengan Shusui. Sekarang buatlah kontrak dengannya." Azazel kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah layar ajaib diatas ruangan itu. Layar tersebut mempertontonkan seorang gadis berambut merah sedang disiksa oleh pemuda berambut putih.

Naruto terkejut bukan main melihat hal itu. "H-hey, aku harus bagaimana?! Kontraknya bagaimana?" Kepanikan melanda pemuda itu.

Azazel yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu. "Tenanglah, biarkan semuanya mengalir apa adanya." Pria itu memunculkan sebuah gerbang gaib dan menendang keluar Naruto.

"Azazel-teme!" Naruto perlahan lindap ditelan gelap.

[End Flashback]

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ukh!" sebuah erangan menyadarkan Naruto. Pemuda itu kemudian menoleh kearah bawah dimana gadis tersebut telah terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Dimana aku?"Rias perlahan membuang tatapannya kesegala arah. Mencoba mencari petunjuk. Tak lama setelah itu, tatapannya fokus pada sosok pirang disampingnya.

"!" Dirinya sekarang teringat akan semuanya. Pemuda inilah yang menolongnya tadi dan juga membunuh…..Euclid.

Ah, nama itu lagi. Nama itu bagaikan semacam cairan korosif yang membuat hatinya meleleh hancur perlahan. Dirinya tak menyangka bahwa seorang pria baik semacam itu merupakan jelmaan setan.

Tess

Perlahan air mata itu kembali mengalir. Dia hanya bisa menangisi semuanya. Dirinya merasa kosong sekarang. Dia ingin hidup tapi untuk apa?

"Tenanglah." Sebuah suara lembut terdengar ditelinganya. Suara tersebut entah kenapa menenangkan hatinya. Suara asing yang membuat kegundahannya terhapus secara perlahan.

Rias lalu menatap dalam sosok itu. "Siapa kau?" sebuah tanya terucap dari bibir mungil tersebut. Sebuah tanya penuh rasa penasaran dan pengharapan agar terlepas dari derita ini.

"Aku adalah separuh darimu." Pemuda itu menunjukkan sebuah tato dua pasang sayap hitam yang bersinar memancarkan sinar kekuningan. Kemudian, lengan Rias juga memancarkan sebuah hal sama. Mereka berdua kini hanya saling menatap didalam diam.

TBC

**Oke, mungkin kalian bingung hahaha. Tapi disini Naruto ****bukan**** Datenshi. Dia adalah roh yang dimasukkan kedalam Sacred Gear oleh Azazel. Mungkinkah? Biar profesor Azazel menjawabnya kelak hahaha. Idenya mungkin banyak yang bakal bilang kayak Guilty Crown ataupun Noragami. Ya, nggak salah juga sih. Tapi ide paling aslinya dari komik X blade. Jadi, simpelnya petarung disini adalah Rias. Semoga kalian suka aja ^_^**

**Oke, sekian dulu chapter satunya, seperti biasa. Silahkan berikan koreksi, saran, ataupun ide bagi fic ini. Terima kasih buat yang mau Review, fav, ataupun follow fic ini. Review kalian merupakan sumber inspirasi dan pembangkit semangat bagi author untuk melanjutkan cerita. Mind to review?. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Kataomoi

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Superanatural, Romance, Comedy.

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Rias Gremory(oke, mungkin bakal ada harem tapi mini harem aja.)

Rated: M

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda SMA yang kelewat baik hati harus bersedia menerima kenyataan dirinya mati karena hal itu. Namun, apakah itu akhir semuanya?

**A/N:** **3 chapter dan masih abu-abu? ya ini ceritanya hanya menggunakan pikiran seadanya dari aku hehehe. Tapi kuharap kalian menikmatinya.**

Warning: Typo,Adult theme, Sexual theme, Violence, etc.

Chapter 3: Hidup

Disebuah gudang, terlihat dua orang berbeda gender sedang berada dalam posisi mereka masing-masing. Si gadis memilih untuk tetap merebahkan badannya di sebuah kasur kardus sederhana. Sedangkan pemuda disampingnya terus menatap wajahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku adalah separuh darimu." Gadis itu merasa kebingungan mendengarperkataan itu. Baginya itu semacam kalimat ambigu yang mengarah keberbagai konotasi. Akhirnya, gadis berambut merah itu memberanikan diri membuka suaranya.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapakah dirimu?" Dua pertanyaan sekaigus langsung terlontar dari bibir mungil itu. Rasa penasaran yang amat sangat membuatnya tak dapat lagi menahan hasrat untuk bertanya.

"Hmm,bagaimana ya?" pemuda itu menjadi bingung sendiri. Dirinya menemukan cara untuk menjawabnya tetapi tak dapat merangkai kata yang pas untuk menjelaskannya. Sungguh, dia merasa bingung sekarang. Pemuda pirang tersebut hanya terdiam sembari bergumam tak jelas seperti hendak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Biar aku yang menjelaskannya." Sebuah suara asing sukses mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua. Mereka menoleh kedepan pintu gudang itu. Dari penglihatan mereka telah berdiri seorang pria setengah baya yang mengenakan sebuah jaket kulit berwarna merah marun. Rambut hitam berponi emas milik pria tersebut bergoyang perlahan ditiup angin malam. Dua belas pasang sayap kelam miliknya mengembang sempurna seolah membuat cahaya lindap tertelan olehnya.

"Azazel…" Pemuda itu memasang wajah bingung. Sementara itu, gadis disebelahnya lebih terkejut lagi. Sudah beberapa kali dalam hari ini dia melihat makhluk aneh. Secara otomatis tubuh gadis itu mendekat kearah pemuda pirang itu. Tangannya meremas kuat baju orang itu. Ketakutan. Ya, sebuah ketakutan tergambar diwajahnya. Sebuah trauma telah membekas diingatannya.

"Rias-senpai.." Pemuda memandang iba gadis itu. Dirinya melihat semuanya ketika berada ditubuh gadis itu. Semua kenangan buruk yang ada. Semua ingatan mengerikan akan masa lalu yang terus membayang-bayangi gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

Sementara itu, Azazel yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa memasang wajah sedikit bersimpati. Dia memahami semua perasaan, ego, serta kepribadian manusia. Dirinya sendiri menyimpan rasa iri pada manusia ketika masih menjadi malaikat. Dimana manusia bisa saling mencintai. Hal tersebut tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Manusia menganggap malaikat adalah mahluk suci yang memiliki kuasa Tuhan. Itu benar namun mereka tidak punya satu hal penting sebagaimana manusia miliki. Kebebasan.

Kebebasan. Ya, manusia bisa bebas mencintai secara posesif, membenci secara rahasia ataupun terang-terangan. Jangkauan kata cinta bagi manusia lebih luas dan beragam dibandingkan malaikat. Hal inilah yang membuat dirinya jatuh. Dirinya mencintai sebuah ambisi serta wanita tentunya. Bahkan mencintai manusia lebih menyenangkan dibanding makhluk lainnya.

"Naruto, tenangkanlah dia dahulu. Aku akan menunggu diluar. Jika dia sudah mau keluar akan kujelaskan semuanya." Azazel memilih berjalan keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua. Naruto hanya mengganguk pelan menuruti perkataan pria itu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Akhirnya, setelah setengah jam menunggu, Azazel melihat kedua orang itu keluar dari gudang. Nampak gadis itu masih mencengkram erat pemuda pirang disampingnya. Ketakutan masih tergambar jelas dari lemahnya langkah gadis tersebut ketika berjalan mendekatinya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Rias Gremory. Duduklah dahulu." Azazel menepuk sebuah bangku kecil dari kayu yang telah teronggk disana. Mereka berdua hanya menurut saja. Azazel kemudian lebih memilih duduk ditanah entah karena apa.

"…" kedua orang itu menatap Azazel dalam diam. Mereka tak tahu harus berkata apa. Akhirnya, malaikat Jatuh itu memilih membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu.

"Rias, tahukah kau kenapa Euclid mengincar dirimu tadi?" Azazel telah melihat semuanya dari kejauhan tadi bersama Naruto.

"Tidak…" Rias hanya menjawab dengan nada lirih. Dirinya kembali teringat wajah pria yang dianggapnya sebagai lelaki penuh cinta padanya. Tak terasa air mata kembali menetes diwajahnya. Naruto hanya bisa menghapus air mata itu dengan jarinya.

Azazel hanya menghela nafas secara berat. Dia lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Rias, didalam tubuhmu terkandung sebuah kekuatan rahasia. Kekuatan ini belum bisa kuprediksi secara pasti. Namun, aku menduga kalau kekuatan itu merupakan semacam firman Tuhan yang lebih kuat dibandingkan Sacred Gear."Pria itu memasang wajah penasarannya. Kemudian dia menoleh pada Naruto.

"Naruto. Kau tentunya ingat bahwa aku pernah mengandaikan pertempuran antara ketiga fraksi sebagai sebuah turnamen? Dan pernahkah kau berpikir mengenai apa hadiahnya?" Hal ini membuat pemuda pirang itu berpikir sejenak. Dia mencoba mencampurkan nalarnya kedalam hal ini.

"Dominasi?" Sebuah jawaban dengan keraguan dicoba untuk menjawab tanya itu.

Azazel hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Hahaha, kau terlalu sederhana dalam berpikir. Akan kuberitahukan padamu mengenai hadiahnya. Hadiahnya tidak ada! Mereka hanya mencoba saling menghancurkan sampai sehabis mungkin. " Pria itu memasang senyum getir diwajahnya. Dia kelihatan kurang bersemangat mengenai hal tersebut.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya ketika mendengar itu. "Lalu, kenapa mereka terus bertarung?" adalah hal bodoh baginya jika kau bertarung untuk sesuatu yang tidak ada seperti itu.

"Ah, kau tidak tahu saja. Memangnya dunia ini hanya berisi Tuhan, Malaikat, Malaikat jatuh, dan iiblis aja? Masih ada para dewa serta para manusia super. Mereka saling mengadu domba semua pihak agar saling bunuh. Mereka ingin eksistensi kaumnya berambisi menggantikan Tuhan." Azazel mengepalkan tangannya secara kuat. Kelihatannya sebuah kekesalan tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

Naruto hanya terhenyak mendengarnya. Rias memilih untuk diam karena tidak mengerti permasalahan yang ada.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku? Dan apakah kaummu akan terus bertarung sampai habis?" Naruto mencoba menanyakan hal tersebut secara langsung. Dirinya bertambah bingung sekarang.

"Kaumku? Ah, mereka bertindak sesuka hati mereka. Aku berkeinginan mendisiplinkan mereka suatu saat nanti." Nampaknya Azazel tak punya niat melaksanakannya. "Ah, kembali lagi kemasalah awal. Rias, aku tahu bahwa hal ini terlalu mendadak bagimu. Namun, maukah kau membantuku?" Pria ini menoleh kearah gadis yang masih terdiam itu.

"Membantu?"Gadis itu nampak kebingungan mendengarnya. Dirinya hanya gadis remaja yang ingin hidup normal. Itu saja.

"Ya, mulai sekarang jadilah seorang petarung. Turnamen yang kumaksud tadi sebenarnya ada. Maaf tadi membuat kalian pusing karena penjelasanku. Kau harus menghentikan semua pihak disana untuk menang. Tidak ada yang boleh memenangkan pertandingan itu." Azazel memasang wajah seriusnya kali ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" Rias bertambah bingung. Penjelasan berbelit-belit pria dihadapannya ini bagaikan sebuah kisah fantasi yang dibuat lebih kompleks.

"Begini maksudku. Kau sudah kuselamatkan tadi dengan bantuan Naruto. Sekarang saatnya kau membalas budimu padaku. Aku hanya minta kau menyingkirkan semua lawan disana. Turnamen ini tidak terjadi disebuah arena melainkan disekitarmu. Dan tato itu adalah lambang keikutsertaan kalian dari fraksi malaikat jatuh." Azazel membuat keduanya terkejut bukan main. Ini curang! Dia menolong orang dengan meminta balasan lebih tinggi.

"T-tunggu dulu! Aku tidak tahu caranya bertarung dan aku bukan pembunuh!" Rias nampaknya mulai emosi. Dirinya tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak dari Azazel. Ini tidak adil baginya.

Azazel hanya tersenyum pelan mendengarnya. "Rias, kau punya teman-teman bukan? Ataupun orang yang kau anggap berharga? Kau harus membayangkan bila sesuatu terjadi ketika pertandingan itu dimenangkan pihak lainnya. Aku bilang hadiah itu tidak ada karena selama turnamen tersebut diselenggarakan, belum pernah aku melihat hadiah itu." Pria itu tak mau peduli tanggapan lawan bicaranya. Dia terus berbicara layaknya tape rusak.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak siap untuk ini." Rias melepas genggamannya dari Naruto. Perlahan dia beranjak dari tempat itu tanpa menoleh kepada mereka berdua.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu lalu menghampiri Azazel."Oi, bagaimana sekarang? Apakah aku akan mati lagi?" Pemuda itu menjadi bimbang melihat reaksi gadis itu.

Mendengar itu, Azazel hanya tertawa lepas. "Ha, ha, ha. Biarkan saja dia sendirian sekarang. Aku tahu dirinya masih terguncang karena hal tadi. Sebaiknya kau pulang kerumah saja." Pria tersebut beranjak pergi juga meninggalkan tempat itu.

"O-oi, apa maksudmu? Aku kan sudah mati. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak terkejut melihat aku sekarang?" Naruto menjadi bingung sendiri mendengar perkataan Azazel.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengatur semuanya untukmu. Lain kali kita bertemu lagi. Oh, ya. Tolong awasi gadis itu. Dia mungkin berada dalam bahaya lagi tak lama setelah ini." Azazel kemudian menghilang dari sebuah lingkaran bercahaya.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Ah, sudahlah. Aku pulang saja." Naruto memilih menuruti perkataan Azazel dan pulang kerumahnya dengan bus.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kriet!

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang secara diam-diam membuka pintu belakang sebuah rumah. Dia berjalan seperti seorang ninja untuk memasuki rumah itu dengan berjinjit pelan. Nampaknya tekni ini berhasil. Nampaknya….

Klak!

Lampu rumah itu menyala secara tiba-tiba. Sementara itu, pemuda tersebut merasakan aura pembunuh dia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut merah sepunggung tengah menatap marah dirinya.

"Naruto…..kenapa kau pulang selarut ini?..." Tanya bercampur aura pembunuh itu membuat pemuda itu segera bersujud layaknya budak. Sementara itu, nampak seorang pria dibelakang wanita tersebut. Namun, dia memilih bungkam.

"Kau…" Wanita itu kemudian mencengkram baju pemuda malang itu dengan tenaga diluar akal sehat. Sementara pria dibelakangnya hanya bisa menelan ludah karena melihat pemandangan horor tersebut.

"Dasar anak bodoh!" Wanita itu memeluk anaknya dengan erat. Tak terasa air mata mengalir dari mata wanita itu. "Kau tidak pernah pulang selarut ini. Kusangka ada apa-apa denganmu. Ayahmu sampai keliling kota mencarimu tadi." Naruto hanya memasang wajah lega mengetahui ibunya tak marah. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum melihat itu. 'Dasar Tsundere.' Begitu isi pikiran pria dua anak ini.

"Gomen, Kaa-san. Tadi aku ada urusan mendadak. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi kok." Dia mencoba menenangkan ibunya itu. Tentu dia harus berbohong karena tidak mungkin dia bilang kalau dirinya habis menjadi semacam benda gaib. Dirinya melirik tatonya yang menghilang secara ajaib.

'Ah, untung Azazel bertindak banyak tadi. Jadi aku masih dianggap hidup oleh mereka.' Naruto kemudian melepas pelukan ibunya yang mulai membuat lehernya sesak.

"Hahaha, sudahlah Kushina. Yang penting dia sudah pulang sekarang. Naruto, sebaiknya kau makan malam dulu. Kulihat kau pasti lapar." Pria pirang itu kemudian merangkul mereka kedua sembari menuntun mereka ketempat makan.

"Ah, Sara?" Naruto menoleh pada sang ayah. Dirinya mengingat adiknya yang masih SMP itu.

"Sara? Dia kan sedang study tour. Kau lupa ya?" Ayahnya berbalik bertanya pada Naruto dengan memasang wajah bingung.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa hahaha." Naruto terpaksa mengikuti alur yang ada. 'Hmm, Azazel rupanya melakukan perubahan lagi.' Pemuda itu mengantisipasi perubahan kecil disekitarnya sekarang. Sementara itu, sang ayah mengacak rambutnya sambil tersenyum. "Dasar kau ini."

'Ah, aku bersyukur aku masih hidup sekarang.' Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih pada Azazel. Meskipun dia sekarang menjadi sebuah Sacred Gear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brukh!

Naruto merebahkan badannya diatas ranjang miliknya. Dilihatnya tas serta laptopnya kini sudah berada dimeja belajarnya dengan rapi tanpa lecet sedikitpun. 'Pasti ulah Azazel lagi.' Begitulah isi pikirannya sekarang.

Dirinya mencoba memejamkan matanya. Perlahan berbagai isi pikirannya kini mulai menguar. Hidupnya tak akan sama lagi seperti dulu. Dia kini menggantungkan hidupnya pada Rias. Kini pusat kehidupannya adalah Rias. Jika Rias mati maka dia juga akan kembali mati.

"Sedang banyak pikiran?" Sebuah suara lembut membuat Naruto membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah suara itu.

"Ah, ternyata ini orang pilihan Azazel-sama? Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakannya." Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang berdiri dijendela Naruto yang terbuka secara otomatis. Rambut gadis tersebut bergerak lembut mengikuti arah tiupan angin malam. Mata violetnya juga nampak indah. Hanya saja, kedua sayap hitamnya menampakkan kesan seram tapi indah.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto memasang sikap waspada namun memilih tidak bertindak banyak. Lagipula dia merasa orang didepannya bukan musuh. Jika musuh maka pasti dia akan menyerangnya dari tadi.

"Ah, kau begitu pencuriga. Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Raynare. Aku adalah pelayan Azazel-sama." Gadis itu mendarat didalam kamar Naruto sembari menutup kedua sayapnya. Naruto hanya sedikit merasa risih melihat pakaian ketat gadis tersebut.

"Hmm, jadi kau pelayan Azazel. Kalau aku boleh tahu. Apa tujuanmu kemari?" Naruto nampaknya penasaran mengenai hal tersebut. Dirinya tak pernah mendengar Azazel pernah mengutus pengawal untuknya.

Raynare hanya tersenyum melihat wajah penuh Curiga Naruto. Dirinya menyadari bahwa pemuda dihadapannya itu mempunyai sifat paranoid.

"Hmm, kau mungkin mencurigaiku karena Azazel-sama tak pernah memberitahukannya. Namun, kau memerlukan aku. Setidaknya kau harus memikirkan keadaanmu sekarang sebagai sebuah Sacred Gear buatan yang sebenarnya merupakan hasil percobaan. Azazel-sama mengutusku sebagai perawatmu." Raynare lalu menghampiri Naruto dan memojokkannya kedinding kamar itu.

"Kau tahu, rohmu masih menyesuaikan diri dengan Shusui?" Raynare menyibak baju Naruto dan mengelus pelan pusar pemuda itu dengan jari lentiknya.

"B-begitukah? kalau begitu mohon bantuannya." Naruto yang terkejut langsung menghindar kesamping dan menutup bajunya. 'G-gadis ini berbahaya!' Pemuda pirang itu merasakan bahaya dalam konotasi lain berasal dari gadis itu.

Raynare yang melihat reaksi Naruto hanya terkikik pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan selalu berada didekatmu mulai sekarang." Gadis itu lalu melompat mundur kebelakang jendela dan terbang pergi.

'Selalu? Apa maksudnya tadi?' Naruto hanya kebingungan karena itu. Dirinya lalu memilih kembali ketempat tidur saja. Terlalu banyak hal mengejutkan hari ini.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Keesokan paginya, Naruto yang masih berada dialam mimpi dibangunkan oleh teriakan keras ibunya. Namun, kali ini wajah ibunya hanya memasang senyum bahagia. Pemuda pirang itu menjadi bingung.

Kemudian, Naruto memilih berjalan menuju dapurnya yang bergabung dengan ruangan keluarga. "!" dirinya begitu terkejut melihat sesosok gadis yang dia baru kenal dalam hitungan jam.

"R-Raynare?!" Naruto menunjuk tak percaya kearah gadis yang masih mengenakan pakaian sekolah sekolahnya itu. Tunggu dulu. Pakaian sekolah yang sama dengannya? Apa maksudnya semua itu?

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun." gadis itu membalas dengan sebuah senyuman manis, namun, dimata pemuda pirang tersebut, senyuman itu lebih seperti senyuma psikopat.

"O-ohayou." Dia tak tahu harus membalas seperti apalagi. Ini terlalu mengejutkan baginya. Dalam satu hari saja kehidupannya telah berubah total. Mulai dari menghadapi kematian sampai ada seorang gadis beraura psikopat dihadapannya.

"Naruto! Ayah tidak tahu kau punya teman secantik ini! Biasanya kau membawa laki-laki terus sampai ayahmu ini khawatir kau sudah menjadi serong." Sang ayah tampak tak membawa hal baik dalam hal ini. Ayahnya lebih seperti seorang yang terlalu banyak berimajinasi ketika dirinya mengurung diri dikamar bersama para temannya. Hey, mereka cuma remaja yang perlu privasi.

"Ano, ojou-san siapa namanya? Kudengar tadi namamu R-ray-….?" Pria itu tak bisa mengeja nama tersebut. Tipikal lidah orang jepang.

"Bukan, namaku adalah Amano Yuma. Itu panggilan Naruto padaku." Raynare memberikan jawaban yang menambah pusing kepala Naruto.

Grep!

Kushina sang ibu dengan cepat menarik lengan baju anaknya itu. "Naruto! Siapa dia? Apakah dia pacarmu?" Wanita itu mulai bertingkah layaknya orang seusianya. Usia dimana para wanita mengalami semacam puber kedua. Dimana khayalan cinta monyet mereka kembali aktif.

"B-bukan! Dia hanya teman sekolahku." Naruto mencoba berbohong. Namun, Kushina memberikan tatapan tak percaya.

"Oh, teman ya." Kushina menyetujui jawaban Naruto dengan nada menyebalkan layaknya orang mengejek. Anaknya hanya bisa menatap malas sang ibu kalau sudah begini jadinya.

"Kaa-san, aku mau sikat gigi dulu." Naruto memilih meninggalkan sang ibu karena malu melihat ibunya mulai lebay karena melihat anak gadis datang menemui dirinya pagi hari.

Sementara itu, Kushina lebih memilih mendekati Raynare dan mengajaknya bicara berbagai hal. Ayahnya sendiri memilih ikut dalam pembicaraan itu saja. Gadis tersebut tersenyum lembut sembari menjawab semua tanya yang diajukan wanita tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya. Tampaknya dia sekalian mencuci badannya didalam sana. Dirinya lalu naik kekamarnya sebentar mengambil tas sekolahnya kemudian turun kembali sembari menuju meja makan. Namun, dirinya hari ini lebih terburu-buru dari biasanya. Dia hanya mengambil sebuah roti panggang dan menyeret Raynare pergi bersamanya.

Kushina yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum melihat itu. "Minato, anak kita sudah besar ya." Wanita itu memeluk suaminya sembari melihat anaknya menarik gadis itu keluar.

"ya, kau benar." Minato ikut tersenyum bahagia. "Kuharap Sara menyukai Nee-san satu itu." Ayah satu ini memikirkan hal yang terlalu dini nampaknya.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Raynare, jadi ini maksudmu semalam?" Naruto kini berjalan bersama gadis itu. Matanya menatap sebal pada gadis tersebut. Dia merasa seperti diuntit.

Raynare hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ya, seperti inilah kiranya. Aku telah diberikan kepercayaan dari Azazel-sama untuk mengawasimu dan menjagamu. Apakah kau menginginkan hal lebih?" gadis itu mengubah nadanya menjadi lebih menggoda.

"Tidak!" Naruto hanya menggeleng singkat sembari menggoyangkan kedua tangannya. Pagi harinya sudah dirusak dengan nada sensual itu. Sementara itu, Raynare hanya tersenyum melihatnya. 'Dasar perjaka.' Begitulah kiranya isi hati malaikat jatuh satu ini.

Tep!

Langkah Naruto berhenti begitu melihat sesosok gadis yang dia sering lihat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rias Gremory. Naruto berniat menyapanya namun dia ragu karena mengingat reaksi gadis itu semalam.

"Oh, jadi dia pemilikmu ya? Ternyata seleramu suka yang besar-besar ya." Raynare mengeluarkan sebuah celetukan yang membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"Urusai! Bukan begitu maksudnya!" Teriakan Naruto membuat Rias menyadari kehadiran mereka. Namun, gadis itu memilih membuang muka dan pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"Ah, ini gara-gara kau!" Naruto menunjuk kesal Raynare. Sementara itu, gadis tersebut hanya terkikik pelan. Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan menuju sekolah lagi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Akhirnya, mereka berdua tiba disekolah. Mata para penghuni sekolah menatap tak percaya pada apa yang mereka lihat. Naruto berjalan bersama seorang gadis cantik!

"O-oi, Issei. N-Naruto sepertinya sudah punya pacar tuh. Dan kelihatannya dia murid pindahan dari sekolah lain." Seorang pemuda berkacamata menepuk pundak sahabatnya yang sedang asik membaca komik hentai.

"Apa?!" pemuda itu melempar komiknya secara refleks kesembarang arah. Dirinya kemudian melihat dari kaca kelasnya yang berada dilantai dua. "Ini tak adil." Begitulah desisan pemuda tersebut.

"Kenapa pemuda maniak foto seperti dia punya pacar lebih dulu dariku!" Issei berteriak layaknya orang gila melihat kenyataan yang dianggapnya kejam itu.

"Motohama, ayo kita hampiri Naruto." Issei mencoba memanggil salah seorang sahabatnya. Namun, tak ada respon sama sekali. "Motohama? Matsuda?" Dia lalu menoleh kebelakang karena tidak ada respon dari siapapun.

Glek!

Jakun Issei sekarang naik turun karena ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak? Didepannya berdiri seorang gadis berambut sebahu dengan kacamatanya. Tatapan tajam diarahkan pada pemuda itu. Ditangan gadis tersebut telah tergenggam sebuah komik bergambar 'wow'.

"Hyodou Issei, bisa ikut denganku sebentar kekantor guru?" Gadis itu memasang tatapan intimidatifnya yang membuat ciut nyali setiap orang. Issei hanya mengganguk ketakutan karena tatapan itu. Akhirnya dia digelandang kekantor guru bersama benda nistanya.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tak lama setelah itu, bel tanda masuk kembali berbunyi. Naruto kini memilih menyiapkan buku pelajarannya. Kemudian, masuklah seorang guru sembari membawa seorang gadis berambut hitam yang tak lain adalah Raynare. 'Ah, perkenalan klasik lagi.' Begitulah isi pikiran pemuda pirang ini. Dirinya lebih memilih melanjutkan bacaan bukunya ketimbang melihat acara perkenalan membosankan itu.

"Minna-san, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Sang guru seperti biasa melakukan acara perkenalan diri secara normal seperti biasanya.

"Ha'I, sensei." Gadis itu membungkuk tanda berterima kasih. Sementara itu, para kaum ada dikelas tersebut minus Naruto telah menatap gadis tersebut secara intens karena pesona kecantikkan yang dipancarkannya.

"Ohayou Minna-san, Nama saya Amano Yuma. Saya pindahan dari Tokyo. Mulai hari ini saya mohon bantuan dari kalian semua." Yuma atau yang nama aslinya Raynare itu menunduk sesaat secara sopan. Tak lama setelah itu dia mengangkat kepalanya sembari menyebarkan senyum lembutnya.

'Kawaii~' begitulah isi kepala setiap pemuda dikelas tersebut. sementara itu, Naruto hanya menatap ngeri pada gadis tersebut. 'O-oi, kalian tertipu pada tampilannya tahu!' tentu dia tak mau mengatakannya. Dia merasa bahwa gadis itu bakal melakukan sesuatu padanya jika ia macam-macam.

"Ah~" Dirinya lalu memilih melihat kearah jendela. Disana dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut merah sedang berlari dengan lesu. 'Ah, aku harap aku punya waktu berbicara dengan Rias-senpai.' Dia merasa bersalah karena telah menyeret Rias kedalam masalah ini.

Srukh!

Naruro menyadarisesuatu. Kursi dibelakangnya menoleh dan melihat Raynare duduk dibelakangnya.

"Mohon bantuannya ya, Naruto-kun." Dia memasang senyum lembutnya yang sukses membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin.

Sementara itu, para siswa menatap tajam Naruto. "Oi,dengar itu? Dia memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'kun'. mungkinkah mereka punya hubungan spesial?" salah satu murid membisiki teman lainnya karena mendengar ucapan Raynare tadi. Untung saja Issei masih dikantor guru akibat komik nistanya itu.

Naruto hanya menatap malas pada mereka semua. 'O-oi, kalian terlalu berlebihan.' Sungguh dirinya tak habis pikir menddengar fantasi anak SMA para temannya itu. Hey, masa kalau seorang gadis cantik memanggilnya secara akrab kau langsung mencapnya memiliki hubungan spesial?

Akhirnya,pelajaran kembali berlanjut. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatap sendu pada sosok Rias diluar sana.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tak terasa bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Naruto memilih menuju atap sekolah kali ini untuk menghindari keramaian kelas yang terjadi karena kedatangan Raynare.

Tap Tap Tap

Secara perlahan dia melangkah keatas atap sekolah. Namun, dia tak menyadari bahwa Rias juga berada disana. Dirinya tetap berjalan lurus sampai kepagar pembatas. Mata biru langitnya menatap bosan semuanya. Dia merasa hampa.

Namun, dia merasakan bahwa ada orang lain disekitarnya. Dia lalu menoleh kesamping dan melihat Rias kini berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Rias-senpai?" mulutnya secara otomatis memanggil gadis tersebut. membuat sang gadis menoleh padanya.

"Naruto?" Itulah nama yang dia ingat dari percakapan singkat digudang kemarin. Dirinya lalu berniat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Grep!

Tangan Naruto menggengam pergelangan tangan Rias. "Dengarkan aku dulu. Kumohon." Pemuda pirang itu menatap mata gadis dihadapannya dengan wajah serius. Hal ini membuat gadis berambut merah ini mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu." Rias memasang wajah tak enak hati karena hal ini. Dia masih tak terima pada semua kenyataan yang terjadi kemarin. Hari inipun dia memaksakan dirinya untuk masuk sekolah. Untung saja Euclid dan dirinya tinggal berbeda rumah.

Sruk!

Naruto melakukan sebuah pose bersujud dihadapan Rias."maaf, maafkan aku. Karena keegoisanku untuk membuatmu tetap hidup kau jadi terbawa semua masalah ini. Aku tahu kau tidak akan memaafkanku. Aku yang membunuh pria itu. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya menyiksamu seperti kemarin." Pemuda pirang ini menurunkan semua harga dirinya dan memilih minta maaf.

"Naruto…." Rias menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dirinya harus mengakui bahwa dirinya masih membenci Naruto yang membunuh Euclid. Namun, dia juga menyelamatkan dirinya. Dan Rias pula yang meminta agar tetap hidup. Pemuda tersebut hanya menjawab pintanya.

"Aku tahu ini percuma. Namun , aku akan tetap menjagamu karena aku telah menyeretmu kedalam masalah ini." Naruto terus berbicara tanpa memperdulikan lawan bicaranya. Dia merasa menyesal sekarang.

Perlahan, Rias mengangkat wajah Naruto, matanya menatap dalam-dalam pemuda tersebut. "Naruto, kau tidak bersalah. Ini adalah keegoisanku karena menginginkan kehidupan. Ini semua salahku." Gadis itu berkata demikian namun wajahnya jelas menampakkan sedikit rasa sedih pada pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Rias-senpai." Naruto hanya diam menatap Rias. Dia tidak bisa berkata apapun sekarang. Ini bukan hal yang dia mau. Rias tidaklah egois. Adalah hal normal baginya untuk dirinya.

"!" Naruto mendapatkan semacam pencerahan. 'begitupula dirinya….' Ah, akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu. Dia sadar bahwa yang egois adalah mereka berdua ingin hidup. Mereka takada bedanya satu sama lain.

"!" Naruto merasakan sensasi aneh. Sebuah sensasi bahaya menuju mereka berdua.

Wush!

Sebuah pedang beraura hitam menuju kearahnya. Rias tentu saja tidak menyadarinya. Namun, Naruto tentu sadar. Dengan cepat dia mendorong Rias dan melihat pedang tersebut mengarah padanya.

Jrash!

'Ada apa ini?' Rias perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto tertusuk pedang diperutnya. Pedang tersebut nampak mengeluarkan aura gelap. Perlahan Naruto memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Rias….senpai…" Naruto menatap nanar pada Rias. Sementara itu, tak jauh dari sana berdirilah seorang pria berambut pirang dengan wajah lembut namun pemuda yang tertusuk itu sadar bahwa orang ini berbahaya.

"Rias…senpai…..larilah…" Suara Naruto tak kuat karena menahan sakit. Sementara itu, langit diatas mereka berubah menjadi gelap dan berwarna kemerahan.

Pemuda piran berbahaya itu lalu mengepakkan sayapnya. "Wah, wah, wah. Tampaknya fraksi malaikat jatuh akan kehilangan peserta mereka kali ini." Pemuda tersebut membiarkan pedangnya menancap pada Naruto.

Sementara itu, Rias yang melihat kondisi Naruto bergetar ketakutan. " N-Naruto, kenapa kau menolongku?" Gadis ini kebingungan melihat aksi Naruto.

"Ukh! Tentu…saja….aku…menolongmu….karena…kau…adalah….tanggung….jawabku….." Naruto semakin mencapai batas kesadarannya. Meskipun dia Sacred Gear, namun tubuhnya tetaplah tubuh manusia.

Rias hanya terdiam mendengarnya. 'Tidak! Aku tidak ingin ini terjadi lagi! Semuanya tak boleh hilang lagi!' Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya sembari melihat Naruto yang semakin kepayahan.

"NARUTO! Tetaplah hidup!" Sebuah tato dipergelangan tangannya kembali muncul. Seketika tubuh Naruto bersinar dan membuat pedang yang menancap tersebut terjatuh ketanah karena targetnya sirna.

Sring!

Kini tangan kanan Rias menggengam sebuah katana hitam bergaris merah pada tengahnya. Iris gadis itu berubah menjadi kuning. Tatapannya menjadi lebih garang dari sebelumnya.

Sementara itu, musuh mereka menatap Rias dengan tatapan tertarik. "Wah, Sacred Gear berbentuk manusia? Ini menarik. Suatu kehormatan bagi Diodora Astaroth ini untuk mencicipinya." Pemuda tersebut menembakkan blok-blok sihir kearah gadis tersebut.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Gadis tersebut berhasil menangkis semua blok tersebut. Dirinya lalu melancarkan sebuah tusukkan frontal kearah Diodora.

Trank!

Diodora dengan gesit mengelak. Tangannya kemudianmembentuk sebuah pedang iblis berwarna putih dan mencoba menebas Rias.

Trank!

Rias berhasil menangkis serangan tersebut. Namun dirinya terpental lumayan jauh dan menabrak pagar pembatas.

Sementara itu, ditubuh Rias kini sedang terjadi pembicaraan serius antara dirinya dan Naruto.

[Mindscape]

"Naruto,bagaimana cara mengalahkan orang ini? Dia lebih kuat dibandingkan Euclid. Kemampuan bertarungmu juga tidak mengalir maksimal tadi." Rias kini sedang berada disemacam ruangan putih. Tubuhnya telanjang namun diselimuti cahaya. Begitupun dengan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya menjadi bingung. "Ah, Azazel juga lupa memberitahuku. Bagaimana ini?" pemuda pirang ini juga bertambah bingung.

'Gunakan Balance Breaker milik Shusui!' Sebuah suara membuat mereka berdua tersadar.

"Siapa itu?" Naruto menoleh terkejut karena suara aneh itu.

'Ini aku,Raynare. Seluruh kelas tertidur tadi karena pertarungan aktif secara tiba-tiba. Cepat lakukan saja Balance Breaker itu!' Suara tersebut layaknya telepati pada mereka karena hanya bergema disana saja.

"Bagaimana melakukannya?!" Naruto berteriak kebingungan.

'Suruh Rias bilang Balance Breaker. Itu cukup!'Raynare berteriak karena sedikit kesal terhadap sikap bolot Naruto.

Rias yang paham lalu segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Raynare. "Balance Breaker!"

Sringgg!

Sebuah cahaya menyinari tempat itu secara hebat. Hal ini membuat Rias dan Naruto menutup mata mereka.

[End Mindscape]

Diodora yang melihat cahaya terang muncul dari badan Rias menutup matanya. "A-apa?! Cahaya suci?!" pemuda itu merasa kepanasan saat diterpah cahaya tersebut. rasa panas yang lebih kearah membakar.

Jrash!

Sebuah tudukkan menghantam perut Diodora. Dengan susah payah dirinya melepaskan diri dari tusukkan tersebut. Kemudian secara perlahan dia melihat seperti apa lawannya itu.

"Namamu Diodora? Kalau begitu salam kenal. Namun kali ini aku, Uzumaki Naruto akan menghabisimu." Seorang pemuda berpakaian perang berwarna putih sedang menatap Diodora secara datar layaknya melihat sesuatu yang tak penting.

Wush!

Naruto melesat kencang sembari mencoba menusuk tubuh Diodora menggunakan sebuah pedang besar.

Trank! Bruakh!

Diodora terpental jauh karena menahan serangan tersebut dengan pedangnya. "Ukh!" Pemuda tersebut mencoba berdiri kembali. Namun tubuhnya merasa berat akibat serangan itu. 'Sial! Dia memakai pedang suci!' Orang itu menyumpahi lawannya yang menggunakan kelemahan kaumnya itu.

Diodora lalu mengambil sebuah bola dan dilemparkannya. Buum! Bola tersebut mengeluarkan semacam kabut dan pemuda itupun menghilang.

Naruto yang melihat mangsanya kabur kemudian merasakan tenaganya merosot amat jauh. Perlahan tubuhnya keluar dari tubuh Rias. Gadis tersebut dengan sigap menangkap pemuda itu.

"Dasar egois." Rias hanya tersenyum menatap Naruto yang tertidur pulas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dilain tempat, Azazel sedang duduk bersama seseorang dengan tubuh kekar serta brewokan. Mereka berdua menatap layar dimana Rias dan Naruto muncul disana. Kelihatannya yang bertubuh kekar menatap serius layar tersebut.

"Baraqiel, apakah menurutmu Sacred Gear buatanku kali ini bagus?" Azazel menoleh pada pria kekar itu. Tangannya tetap konsentrasi memegang wine kesukaannya.

"Hmm, ini menarik namun masih perlu pengembangan dan penyetelan. Apakah kau mengirim anak buahmu untuk menjaga bocah bernama Naruto itu?" Baraqiel memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau karya berhargaku rusak. Lagipula mana ada yang pernah berpikir menggabungkan setiap fragmen pedang suci, jiwa manusia, tubuh manusia, serta pedang kosong menjadi sebuah Sacred Gear hidup hah? Aku mengakui tadi aku terkejut melihat pedang iblis mampu melakukan penetrasi lumayan parah pada tubuh manusia Naruto. Ini harus kuteliti lagi." Azazel kemudian memilih menghabiskan Winenya dalam sekali teguk.

"Ya, kuharap kau benar. Ini ciptaanmu yang paling unik. Balance Breaker dimana Sacred Gear menggantikan sang pemakai untuk bertarung. Kuharap masih banyak perkembanga lain yang tercipta." Baraqiel meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah gagahnya.

"Ya, itu pasti."Azazel hanya tersenyum senang pada karyanya kali ini.

TBC

**Oke, Disini mungkin akan semakin membuat cerita jelas. Kalau alurnya pelan banget (itupun kalau pelan) gomen. Soalnya author santai aja buat yang satu ini. Karena Side-Project.**

**Oke, sekian dulu chapter tiganya, seperti biasa. Silahkan berikan koreksi, saran, ataupun ide bagi fic ini. Terima kasih buat yang mau Review, fav, ataupun follow fic ini. Review kalian merupakan sumber inspirasi dan pembangkit semangat bagi author untuk melanjutkan cerita. Mind to review?. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: Kataomoi

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Superanatural, Romance, Comedy.

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Rias Gremory(oke, mungkin bakal ada harem tapi mini harem aja.)

Rated: M

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda SMA yang kelewat baik hati harus bersedia menerima kenyataan dirinya mati karena hal itu. Namun, apakah itu akhir semuanya?

Warning: Typo,Adult theme, Miss-Typo, Sexual theme, Violence, etc.

Chapter 4 : Penyetelan

Di sebuah kafe,

Diam. Hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukan seorang Uzumaki Naruto sekarang. Kedua mata safirnya nampak sejenak mencoba untuk mencuri pandang kepada sosok dihadapannya. Namun, dia kembali mengalihkan tatapannya saat melihat orang yang duduk di depannya itu memasang sebuah senyuman lembut padanya. Pemuda ini hanya bisa mengaduk-ngaduk kopi hitamnya untuk sekedar meredakan rasa groginya terhadap gadis di depan matanya itu.

"Naruto-kun." Suara lembut dari gadis ini membuat adukan pemuda pirang ini terhenti seketika. Pandangan Naruto langsung mengarah kepada gadis ini dengan memasang wajah layaknya mahasiswa yang tengah berada dalam siding skripsi.

"Y-ya, R-Rias-senpai?"Gugup tentu dia rasakan. Walaupun sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan gadis ini, namun inilah kali pertama dia menemui gadis itu dalam kondisi normal tanpa ada fenomena aneh terjadi diantara mereka. Mata biru langitnya seolah mendapat semacam sensasi terhipnotis ketika memandangi wajah gadis ini. 'Kuso! Kenapa aku malah bengong?!' Inilah kiranya nasib seorang anak remaja yang tidak pernah merasakan sensasi berpacaran dari sejak dia menatap dunia sampai saat ini. Ia seperti terkena efek kejut saat ada gadis cantik mau berbicara berdua dengannya.

Rias nampaknya sedikit paham dengan gelagat lawan bicaranya ini. Akhirnya dia mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mencari sebuah topik lain. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi gadis berambut merah panjang ini untuk menemukan cara dalam menghidupkan suasana. Kedua matanya melirik pada sebuah kamera DLSR yang tergeletak di atas sebuah meja. Benda itu memberinya ide untuk mencairkan suasana. "Ano, Naruto-kun suka Fotografi ya?"

Pemuda pirang itu nampak terkejut serta sedikit kecewa. "Ya, aku menyukai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan fotografi." Namun, dalam hatinya dia kecewa karena segala prestasinya dalam bidang tersebut rupanya tak pernah sampai terhembus ketelinga Rias. 'Ya, nasiblah.' Helaan nafas lemah dikeluarkannya dari mulutnya. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk meminum sedikit kopi hitamnya sekadar melepas rasa kecewa.

"Benarkah? Sugoi! Bolehkah aku melihat hasil jepretanmu?" Sepertinya Rias mencoba membuat dirinya tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang dia buat meskipun ia sempat melihat ekspresi kecewa dari wajah Naruto.

"Oh, tentu. Tunggu sebentar." Pemuda pirang ini kemudian merogoh tas sekolahnya dan mengambil sebuah laptop dari dalamnya. Dicabutnya memory card kamera miliknya yang kemudian dia tusuk kesebuah slot memory di laptopnya. Rupanya pemuda ini tak membiarkan seorangpun menyentuh kamera tercintanya itu. ' Cukup Issei saja yang pernah melukaimu.' Naruto sejenak melirik alat potret tersebut memakai tatapan kasih seorang ayah kepada anaknya (?)

"Ah, ini." Naruto akhirnya menyodorkan layar laptopnya kepada Rias yang disambut antusias oleh gadis berambut merah ini. Matanya naik turun mengamati gambar-gambar hasil bidikan fotografer mudah itu. Hal ini membuat pemuda pirang itu sedikit merasa percaya diri karena reaksi gadis tersebut.

"Sugoi. Rupanya Naruto-kun seorang fotografer professional!" Ucapan gadis ini membuat semacam rona sukses muncul di kedua pipi milik Naruto yang akhirnya membuat pemuda pirang itu hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya walaupun tidak gatal.

"Tidak-tidak. Aku masih jauh dari kata Pro. Aku masih pemula dalam hal ini. Seorang yang sudah ahli memiliki jiwa dalam setiap hasil bidikannya. Sementara hasil jepretanku belum memiliki itu. Gambarku belum dapat menceritakan apapun." Pemuda ini kembali menenggak kopi hitamnya seraya melepas sedikit rasa kecewanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Namun, mata safirnya sukses membulat lebar saat Rias memutar layar laptopnya dan memamerkan sebuah gambar yang membuatnya tersedak.

"Uhuk!" Naruto segera memukul pelan dadanya dan mencoba menetralisir rasa panas membakar dilidahnya akibat tegukan kopi panas tadi. Dirinya mencoba menutupi kegugupan di wajahnya namun seluruh syaraf wajahnya telah bersekutu untuk mengkhianatinya sehingga memunculkan sepasang rona merah diwajahnya.

"Naruto-kun, kupikir foto ini memiliki cerita dan juga jiwa." Telunjuk Rias menyentuh pelan layar LCD laptop Naruto dimana dia mengarahkannya kepada sebuah gambar seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang sedang duduk di bawah kursi taman sembari membaca buku. "Benarkan?" Gadis ini tersenyum senang meskipun dia tak tahu lawan bicaranya sudah merasa ingin mati saja saat itu.

'Kami-sama, kenapa kau begitu kejam.' Memory otak Naruto baru ingat kalau hari ini dia membawa Memory Card yang berisi foto lomba serta beberapa foto dari pujaan hatinya, Rias Gremory yang dia ambil diam-diam dari kejauhan. 'Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku sampai salah bawa Memory?!' Tentu dirinya tahu tindakan semacam ini sudah mencapai istilah Stalker dimana jepang jelas memberikan hukuman tegas bagi para pelakunya. "E,eto" Otaknya ssudaah kehabisan kata untuk memberikan alasan kenapa gambar itu ada di laptopnya karena memang dia Stalker!

"Pfftt." Rias mengembungkan pipinya seperti menahan sebuah gelak tawa melihat wajah panik Naruto. Tentu dirinya sedikit terkejut melihat ada banyak gambarnya tersimpan di dalam Memory Card itu meskipun dia tidak merasa marah melainkan merasa kagum karena hasil bidikan pemuda pirang ini dirasanya lebih indah di banding aslinya. "Tak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Aku merasa tersanjung kau dapat membuat potret diriku seindah ini." Ucapan gadis ini benar-benar membuat lega perasaan lawan bicaranya.

"B-benarkah? Kalau begitu aku merasa lebih senang lagi." Dirinya kembali mengaduk-ngaduk kopi hitamnya untuk memberikan rasa hangat akibat angin dari pendingin ruangan yang berada di belakangnya tanpa ampun menerpanya serta ditambah juga keringat paniknya tadi hingga membuat basah bagian belakang seragam sekolahnya yang pada akhirnya menambah sensasi dingin di punggung saat angin dari mesin itu menerpa punggungnya.

"Tapi-" Pemuda ini kembali tergelak mendengar omongan gadis ini. Mata birunya tak berkedip melihat wajah serta senyum iseng Rias yang begitu 'erotis' dimatanya. Jakunnyan naik turun melihat pemandangan ini ditambah bibir mungil yang masih basah akibat memakan creeps tadi. "Tapi kenapa harus aku yang menjadi modelmu?" Ucapannya membuat pemuda itu membeku ditempat.

"A-ano…" Otaknya segera mencari beragam alasan agar bisa mengelak dari rasa malu. Naruto sadar bahwa dirinya adalah pecundang dalam cinta. Dia tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada orang yang dia suka. Dirinya terlalu takut melihat nasib teman-temannya yang sering datang kerumahnya sambil menangis karena ditolak.

Akhirnya setelah sekian detik mencari alasan, dirinya menemukan sebuah alasan yang masuk akal baginya. "Ano, aku menyukai rambut merah Rias-senpai. Rambut itu mengingatkanku kepada ibuku di rumah. Kupikir kepribadian Rias-senpai yang lembut menjadikanmu semakin ideal sebagai objek jepretan kameraku." Alasan yang dianggap logis oleh Naruto akhirnya dia coba pakai meskipun sebenarnya alasannya itu mengangung kesan romantis.

"B-benarkah?" Rias memasang ekspresi terkejut dengan sedikit raut tersipu mendengarnya. Ini mungkin akibat dari hobinya yang terlalu banyak menonton drama serta membaca cerita romantics sehingga semua kalimat tadi bermakna romantis di telinganya.

"Iya, benar." Naruto tersenyum lebar seolah memberi semacam pembenaran pada katanya tadi. "Tapi, aku menjadi marah sendiri saat ada orang yang berani mempermainkan perasaanmu." Tangan kiri pemuda pirang ini mengepal kuat mengingat wajah serta tawa sinis Euclid yang masih berdengung ditelinganya sampai sekarang.

"Naruto…" Wajah Rias seketika itu pula menjadi redup karena mendengar nama itu lagi. Sudah seminggu ini dia mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa pria itu adalah bajingan dan bukan pangeran berkuda dalam khayalannya. Namun, rasa cinta itu masih membekas di relung hatinya. Dia mengingat setiap kata dan juga sentuhan kasih sayang dari Euclid. Tanpa sadar, air matanya mengalir sedikit hingga membuat Naruto gelagapan.

'G-gomen! Aku tak bermaksud mengungkit-ungkit hal yang sudah berlalu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Naruto segera mengambil sapu tangan yang selalu dia bawa di dalam tasnya untuk menyeka air mata Rias.

"Tak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Aku seperti ini karena memang aku lemah dan tidak berguna…" Lirihan gadis ini membuat hati Naruto terenyuh akibat mendengarnya. Namun, pemuda ini kemudian melakukan sebuah aksi tak terduga. Tangannya menggengam kedua telapak tangan Rias. Hal ini membuatnya menatap mata biru langit milik pemuda pirang tersebut.

'Rias-senpai, anda tidaklah lemah. Anda adalah perempuan yang tegar di mataku dan semangat hidupmu melebihi siapapun yang kukenal. Bahkan anda memberikanku kehidupan seperti sekarang ini." Sebuah tato bersinar di pergelangan tangan Naruto seolah memberikan respon emosi terhadap ucapan tuannya itu.

"Naruto-kun…" Rias terhenyak mendengar omongan pemuda ini. Namun, perlahan semacam rasa nyaman muncul dari dalam hatinya sehingga dia enggan melepas genggaman Naruto.

"Aku tahu aku tak pantas mengatakan ini. Tapi, kalau kau mau aku akan membantumu melupakannya." Seolah mendapat dorongan keberanian entah dari mana, Naruto akhirnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan juga Rias bahwa dia bisa membuat hidup gadis ini kembali kedalam kondisi bahagia tanpa ada hal seperti dulu.

Kedua mata Rias membulat mendengar penawaran atau lebih tepatnta sebuah permohonan dari orang yang baru dia kenal beberapa hari ini. Tentu sebagai orang normal lazimnya mereka akan menampar orang seperti ini karena terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain. Namun, setelah semua hal yang telah mereka alami selama jangka waktu pendek ini membuat kata 'normal' tidaklah cocok bagi mereka sekarang. Gadis ini tentu ingat bahwa darah Euclid menyembur keluar dari tubuhnya karena sabetan senjatanya. Ia masih ingat betul nyawanya hampir lunas karena ulah makhluk-makhluk aneh. Hal inilah yang membuat pemilik rambut merah ini memberikan jawaban berbeda untuk permintaan Naruto.

"Ya, bantu aku. Bantu aku untuk melupakannya." Matanya berkaca-kaca lagi karena mengingat kembali sosok Euclid yang selalu menjaganya. Namun perlahan muncul pula sosok Naruto yang menjadi orang baru dalam hidupnya meskipun dia belum tahu harus menyebut pemuda pirang ini sebagai siapa baginya.

"Anggap saja aku temanmu." Tak banyak berharap. Itulah kiranya isi pikiran Naruto saat ini. Baginya, terlalu banyak berharap akan membuat sebuah mimpi semu yang akan berakhir pada rasa sakit mendalam ketika dihadapkan lagi kepada kenyataan dunia ini.

"Eh?!" Ekspresi Rias langsung menampakkan sebuah raut terkejut mendengarnya. Tema. Mungkin terkesan terlalu intim bila sekarang mereka disebut sebagai teman. Namun juga tidaklah pas jika mereka harus disebut sebagai sahabat apalagi kekasih. Dirinya menyadari kalau Naruto memilih pilihan 'cari aman' dalam hal ini. Namun, dia tidak menyalahkan sikap tidak berani pemuda pirang ini. Baginya sikap ini lebih baik ketimbang sikap flamboyant para laki-laki sekolah yang sering mengajaknya berkencan.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita teman." Rias melepas genggaman Naruto dan membuat jari kelingking kirinya bertaut dengan jari kelingking kanan Naruto.

"Ya, kita teman sekarang. Lagipula, kau juga adalah penyelamatku." Naruto memberikan senyuman tulusnya sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya sebagai tanda rasa senang dalam hatinya. Setidaknya dia merasa bahwa dirinya lebih dekat selangkah sekarang ketimbang dulu. Bagian kecil hatinya juga bersyukur kepada Azazel karena sudah membantunya sampai sejauh ini.

' Ya, setidaknya sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brukh!

Naruto menutup matanya sejenak dan menikmati lembutnya sensasi yang ditawarkan oleh kasur busanya. Kelihatannya dia terlalu asyik menghabiskan waktu untuk berbicara dengan Rias sampai-sampai dirinya lupa kalau hari sudah malam dan membuatnya harus pulang kerumah mengingat ibunya akan mengamuk kalau dia pulang telat. Namun, tampaknya malam ini berbeda. Saat dirinya baru menginjakan kakinya kedalam rumah, tak ada siapapun diruang keluarga dan juga ruang makan. Dia hanya menemukan secarik kertas diatas meja makannya yang ternyata berisi pesan bahwa ketiga anggota keluarganya pergi keacara pesta rekan mereka. Merasa bahwa tubuhnya telah lelah, Naruto lebih memilih merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Perlahan pula dirinya terbawa masuk menuju alam mimpi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sekian jam tertidur akhirnya membuat Naruto terbangun. Bukan karena dia sudah cukup tidur namun karena merasakan bahwa tubuhnya sedang mengalami semacam tindihan yang membuat seluruh anggota geraknya terasa kaku serta kesemutan.

'Kanashibari?' Pemuda pirang ini mencoba membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan itu berhasil meskipun tubuhnya masih susah bergerak. Perlahan indera penglihatannya menangkap suatu pemandangan yang akan membuat semua laki-laki mengutuk iri padanya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun ya? Maaf aku tiba-tiba datang kesini." Sebuah suara lembut dari mulut seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang membuat mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya saat melihat gadis ini sedang menindihnya dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benang alias bugil.

'R-Raynare?!' Mau bicarapun percuma baginya. Seluruh ototnya selain mata serta pendengarannya terasa kaku. Namun, matanya masih bisa melihat bahwa semacam tato menjalar dari tubuh gadis tersebut dan perlahan merayap keseluruh permukaan kulitnya.

"Tenanglah, Aku sedang melakukan 'penyetelan' padamu. Ingatlah, sebagai sebuah mahakarya dari Azazel-sama maka kau harus selalu mendapatkan 'servis'." Kata-kata Raynare yang terkesan 'provokatif' membuat naluri laki-laki Naruto berdesir sesaat. Namun, dia harus bisa menahannya mengingat bahwa dia bukanlah pria brengsek yang suka meniduri wanita sesuka hatinya.

Akan tetapi, Naruto nampaknya harus berjuang lebih keras lagi karena Raynare kini mulai membuka baju miliknya dan perlahan membelai tubuh pemuda pirang ini. Namun, setiap belaian itu memberinya semacam tenaga tambahan serta rasa kaku dalam tubuhnya perlahan menghilang meskipun sedikit.

"Hmmp!" Meskipun dalam keadaan lumpuh, Naruto masih bisa merasakan sensasi geli saat kulit mulus Raynare membelai setiap inchi perutnya sembari membiarkan tato-tato aneh itu merayap kedalam tubuhnya. 'Kami-sama, kenapa kau memberikanku cobaan sehebat in?' Naruto merutuk dalam hatinya saat merasakan sensasi sentuhan magis itu seolah memainkan naluri lelaki miliknya layaknya orang memati-hidupkan stop kontak lampu.

Akhirnya setelah siksaan Batin serta Biologis tersebut berjalan lebih dari setengah jam, Naruto dapat menarik nafas lega setelah Raynare melepas tindihannya dan membiarkannya bergerak bebas. " Uhh, Apa maksudnya tadi? Kenapa harus lewat sentuhan seperti tadi?" Pemuda pirang ini memegangi dadanya sambil mencoba menenangkan dirinya karena baru saja mendapatkan semacam 'kejutan' tak terlupakan dari teman sekelasnya ini.

Raynare yang masih dalam keadaan polospun menoleh kearah Naruto karena mendengar pertanyaannya. Namun, sinar bulan malam itu menembus jendela kamar pemuda pirang ini yang terbuka lebar sehingga membuat tubuh indah gadis ini terekspos dengan sempurna dan indah. Hal tersebut mau tak mau membuat pemuda bermata safir ini merasa 'Excited' sehingga muncullah sedikit darah dari lubang hidungnya. "A-ano, bisakah kau tutupi tubuhmu?" Pemuda ini menawarkan sehelai selimut tebal milikny sekadar untuk menutupi tubuh polos sang gadis.

"Fu, fu, fu. Ternyata kau ini cabul juga ya?" Raynare masih sempat menggoda Naruto meskipun dia menyambar selimut dari pemuda itu. Dia akhirnya membebat tubuhnya dengan selimut tersebut meskipun masih saja membuat kesan seksi semakin kuat karena gadis ini sengaja membuat belahan dadanya menonjol. Namun, pemuda pirang ini mencoba tetap fokus meskipun sesekali matanya mencoba mencuri pandang kearah tempat 'istimewa' itu.

"Jadi, kau datang kesini hanya untuk penyetelan? Dan kenapa harus seperti tadi?" Sambil mengenakan kembali pakaiannya, Naruto tak henti-hentinya bertanya kepada Raynare mengenai hal tadi yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh malaikat jatuh muda ini.

"Hmm, Kenapa memangnya? Apakah kau tidak suka? Padahal sebenarnya tadi itu sungguh 'menyenangkan' bukan?" Setiap kata dari bibir mungil gadis ini sungguh provokatif ditelinganya dalam konteks negatif tentunya. Dia bisa dengan muda membuat setiap laki-laki menjadi budaknya hanya dengan beberapa untai kata-kata menggoda darinya. Hal ini membuat Naruto menjadi ngeri sendiri karenanya.

"Tidak, aku cuma bingung saja kenapa tubuhku bisa kaku seperti tadi." Pemuda pirang ini mencoba kembali fokus pada pokok permasalahan meskipun matanya masih juga curi-curi pandang kearah belahan dada Raynare. Sungguh pemuda perjaka…

"Oh, soal itu. Azazel-sama berpesan padaku kalau hari ini adalah jadwal pertama penyetelanmu. Maka dari itu, aku sebagai Link Tunermu akan melakukan beberapa penyetelan rutin mengingat komposisi jiwamu masih belum stabil sehingga diperlukan penyesuaian secara berkala." Raynare terus menjelaskan sembari mendudukkan dirinya kesebuah meja belajar tak jauh dari Naruto. Dia menyilangkan kakinya seolah memamerkan paha putihnya yang membuat jiwa perjaka Naruto menjadi merontah-rontah. Namun, pemuda pirang ini lebih tertarik mendengar kata 'Link Tuner' tadi.

"Raynare, apa itu Link Tuner?" Asing sekali kata tersebut bagi Naruto. Telinganya baru kali itulah menangkap istilah tersebut. Namun, setidaknya rasa penasaran ini mampu mengalihkan pikiran cabulnya sesaat.

Raynare yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya bisa mengurut kepalanya seolah melupakan sesuatu. "Seperti inilah Link Tuner. Aku sudah pernah bilang aku akan menjadi perawatmu. Tentu saja aku akan memberikanmu 'Servis' meskipun kita tidak perlu sampai 'Terhubung'. " Ah, setiap kata dari mulutnya selalu membuat Naruto berfikiran negative. Jangan salahkan dirinya bila dia berpikiran aneh sekarang. Semua perkataan dari bibir gadis itu ditambah dengan gerak tubuhnya tentu akan membuatmu berpikiran negatif.

"O-oh, Sokka. Jadi kau kesini hanya untuk itu kan?" Naruto berharap agar gadis ini segera pulang saja karena dia tidak kuat iman bila harus berlama-lama dengannya.

"Oh, sayangnya tidak. Mala mini kau harus ikut bersamaku untuk mengetes hasil penyetelanmu." Naruto hendak bertanya tentang hal ini namun sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah lingkaran sihir berpendar dari belakang punggungnya dan mengirimkannya ke tempat lain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruk!

Naruto mendarat seperti durian jatuh dari pohon ketanah gersang serta kasar di bawahnya sedangkan diatasnya, Raynare mengepakkan sayap hitamnya sembari sekilas tertawa tipis menyaksikan pendaratan tidak elit tadi.

"Ukh!" Naruto perlahan berdiri dari jatuhnya sambil mengelus bokongnya yang berasa remuk karena mencium tanah sekeras batu tadi. "Di mana ini?" Pemuda pirang ini menatap kebingungan melihat beberapa puing bangunan dengan langit malam menyelimutinya.

"Ya, bisa dibilang ini adalah sebuah tempat dimana pernah ada peradaban manusia namun sekarang hal itu sudah tidak ada lagi karena musnah akibat ulah mereka sendiri." Raynare perlahan turun ke tanah sambil menunjuk kesebuah tempat dengan telunjuk kanannya.

Naruto sendiri juga mengikuti arah jari gadis itu mengarah. Dilihatnya seekor makhluk berbentuk seperti naga namun tidak memiliki tangan sedang terbang melayang diudara sambil menyemburkan api berwarna hitam. Seketika itulah keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi pemuda pirang ini karena kengerian kini merasuk secara cepat kedalam setiap inchi bagian tubuhnya sampai-sampai membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. "R-Raynare, jangan bilang kalau ini merupakan bagian dari penyetelanku…" Dia berharap gadis itu menggeleng dan berkata bahwa mereka hanya akan melihat makhluk itu sepanjang malam menyemburkan api secara tak jelas.

Namun, Raynare mengkhianati ekspetasi Naruto. "Tentu saja ini bagian dari penyetelan awal. Kau harus membunuhnya. Azazel-sama ingin melihat sejauh mana kau bisa mengontrol kekuatan pedang suci didalam tubuhmu. Lagipula kau ingin melindungi gadis Gremory itu kan?" Ucapan Raynare sepertinya berhasil membuat mentak tempe Naruto menjadi mental seliat tembaga.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba melawannya. Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Pemuda ini kebingungan karena dia hanya bisa bertarung bila sudah berubah jadi pedang. Baginya perkelahian ataupun acara bunuh-bunuhan seperti ini masih asing baginya mengingat dia memang tak pernah bertarung.

"Tenang saja, ikuti instingmu kali ini. Aku akan memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Lagipula itu cuma Wyvern muda kok. Tak perlu khawatir dengannya. Paling kau sekarat saja." Ucapan itu tak sedikitpun membesarkan hatinya. Perkataan gadis itu seperti mengangkatnya lalu menjatuhkannya lagi secara keras. Namun, sepertinya sudah terlanjur sulit baginya untuk mundur setelah semua yang ia katakan kepada Rias. Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mencoba mencari semacam kekuatan dari dalam tubuhnya.

"!" Matanya terbuka dan menampakkan irisnya berubah menjadi biru muda bercahaya dengan aura suci menguar dari badannya. Kaki kanannya mundur kebelakang seolah memberikan semacam dorongan agar bisa berakselerasi.

Bum!

Sebuah gelombang kejut tercipta dan membuat pemuda ini menghilang dari pandangan Raynare. Gadis ini menoleh keatas dan melihat pemuda tersebut telah berada di atas badan Wyvern tadi sambil mencoba memberikan semacam Drop Kick padanya. "[Excalibur Rapidly] bekerja dengan baik." Gadis berambut hitam ini mengeluarkan semacam check list dan mencentangnya sambil mengobservasi pertempuran itu.

"Grooar!" Ekor makhluk itu menyambar tubuh Naruto dan membuatnya gagal mendaratkan tendangan hingga berakhir dengan mendarat keras ketanah. Wyvern tadi menjadikan pemuda pirang itu sebagai mangsanya. Dari mulunya terlontar beberapa bola api besar yang siap mengahanguskan petarung muda ini.

Naruto tak ingin berpasrah saja saat ini. Dirinya mencari lagi kekuatan tersembunyi dalam tubuhnya dan menemukannya mengalir secara alami kini. Tangannya mengepal kuat sambil melompat kearah bola api tadi.

Duar!

Bola api tersebut meledak hancur saat pukulan pemuda itu mengenainya. Makhluk itu tak menyadari kalau lawannya sudah berada di depan matanya hingga dia hanyabisa terdiam saat sebuah pukulan keras menghantam wajahnya dan membuatnya mendarat ketanah dengan keras membuatnya pingsan.

"Excalibur Destruction belum sempurna." Raynare memberikan tanda silang pada sebuah kolom check listnya sembari tersenyum kecut melihatnya. 'Mungkin, inilah yang disebut berkembang dari nol.' Namun, saat melihat pemuda itu berjalan kearahnya sambil tergopoh-gopoh karena kelelahan dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum. "Ya, sepertinya Sacred Gear hidup ini masih butuh banyak penyetelan agar bisa berguna bagi tuannya."

TBC

**Kanashibari : Bahasa inggrisnya disebut Sleep Paralysis atau dalam bahasa simpelnya ketindihan. Sebuah fenomena seseorang tidak bisa menggerakkan anggota badannya pada saat tidur. Hal ini terjadi ketika dalam keadaan setengah tidur dan ditandai dengan tubuh terasa kaku serta leher dicekik. Penyebabnya ada banyak tapi yang paling sering karena tidak teraturnya jadwal tidur. Sleep Paralysis juga merupakan cara utama agar meraih Lucid Dream, yakni suatu kondisi dimana kita bisa mengontrol mimpi kita. (Ah, ini hobiku hahaha)**

**Oke, sekian dulu chapterempatnya, seperti biasa. Silahkan berikan koreksi, saran, ataupun ide bagi fic ini. Terima kasih buat yang mau Review, fav, ataupun follow fic ini. Review kalian merupakan sumber inspirasi dan pembangkit semangat bagi author untuk melanjutkan cerita. Mind to review?. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^.**


End file.
